El heredero de Grindlewald
by Rikimaru Black
Summary: Despues de muchas pesadillas donde ve como muere su padrino Sirius , Harry hace un juramento que cambiara su vida , asi como todo el mundo magico, cuando descubra cosas de su pasado dejen su opinion ya que es valiosa :P
1. Capitulo 1: Pesadillas en la oscuridad

Capitulo 1: **_Pesadillas en la oscuridad_**

**_Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter_**

* * *

_En un pequeño dormitorio en la casa No. 4 de la calle Privet drive, un joven durante sus pesadilla murmura su sueño o mejor dicho su oscura pesadilla que ha tenido desde que regreso de su escuela, no la escuela que sus parientes proclaman que va, si no una muy especial por que este joven es un hechicero, mejor conocido por todos y sus amigos como Harry Potter._

_Aunque casi siempre ha sido muy delgado por culpa de su familia ya que no le permiten comer y lo tratan como su sirviente, en este regreso de su escuela la cual es Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, empezó a cambiar poco a poco mientras tenia sueños donde recordaba el duelo que le costo la vida a su padrino por culpa de su prima Bellatrix , aunque una parte de el sabe que su padrino no tomo en serio el duelo por eso perdió la vida , por lo que después de varias noches con la misma pesadilla despierta y ve donde esta sin saber que esa noche será el mayor cambio en su vida , aunque pensando en una manera mas amplia un cambio para todo el mundo tanto de los muggles y magos cambiaria para siempre._

Harry despierta sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, y entonces jura a la oscuridad.

"Jamás dejare que alguien cercano a mi caiga por la culpa de ese bastardo que se llama a si mismo Lord Voldemort"

Entonces algo muy extraño comenzó, aunque estaba en total oscuridad las sombras empezaron a crecer se veían muchas figuras y todas se unieron en una sola sombra la cual formo la forma de un hombre y este se acerco a Harry y lo saludo.

"Hola Harry he esperado mucho que tomaras el primer paso y comenzaras lo que yo hace mucho comencé"

Harry no sabia como responder una sombra le acababa de hablar y lo peor o mejor es que no siente miedo al estar enfrente de este ser, aunque no sabe quien es la sombra irradia una gran familiaridad, como si estuviera frente alguien que conoció hace tiempo pero no logra recordar, aclara su garganta y le pregunta lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

"¿Quien es usted¿Cómo entro aquí¿A que se refiere con lo que comenzó?".

Todo esto lo dice en un solo respiro a lo que la sombra solo contesta riéndose , pero no una risa malvada ni nada lo que uno esperaría de un ser que solo es una sombra ser ríe como si un niño hace una gracia enfrente de el, una risa calida y muy amable, haciendo que Harry sienta mas que conoce a esta persona, y esta persona jamás lo dañaría y es alguien en quien puede confiar , cosa que le hace mucha falta en este momento, pero por el momento solo puede mirarlo con gran asombro y algo molesto por que un desconocido se esta riendo de el y lo peor del caso se esta riendo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, lo mira al menos el piensa que lo mira ya que no es posible reconocer sus facciones en si solo es una sombra , una sombra que se ve sólida pero al fin y al cabo una sombra.

Entonces le contesta con una voz alegre y calida "Calma mi muchacho no tienes nada que temer, no pienso dañarte, por algo soy tu abuelo y jamás dañaría a mi único nieto"

La única reacción de Harry es muy natural no puede contestar por que esta totalmente sorprendido, una sombra que salio de la nada le acaba de decir que es su abuelo, y lo peor de todo es que algo dentro de el le dice que todo lo que esta diciendo es verdad.

Harry esta totalmente sorprendido lo mira y no puede evitar sentir algo que casi había olvidado se siente seguro frente a alguien, o algo que dice ser su familia, a lo que responde con mas preguntas.

"¿Que quiere decir con mi abuelo?"," ¿Por qué solo puedo verlo como sombra?"."¿Quién o que es usted?"

A lo que la sombra con una gran alegría contesta, "Muchacho me recuerdas tanto a mi querida hija, tienes sus ojos, y su gran curiosidad y también tengo que admitir tienes mis mismas facciones, claro hace falta que pongas te pongas en forma pero casi garantizo que serás idéntico a mi a tu edad, lo que aun no decido si es bueno o malo"

Harry dice con cara de asombro, "¿su hija¿Usted es padre de mi madre, padre de Lily Potter?".

Mira directamente a los ojos o donde se supone donde deben estar los ojos y siente una gran tristeza cuando menciono a su madre enfrente de este ser, el contesta.

"Si muchacho soy padre de Lily Potter claro que yo la conocí mas como Lily Evans aunque también ese nombre no es correcto ella era mas conocida como Lily Grindlewald, por cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Xavier Grindlewald, padre de Lily y por lo tanto soy tu abuelo, tu madre por mas que todos digan o quieran hacerte creer no era una bruja de nacida entre los muggles, era una bruja de pura sangre".

Al escuchar eso Harry lo primero que hace es alcanzar su varita ya que la sombra enfrente de el clama ser Grindlewald el hechicero oscuro derrotado por Dumbledore hace ya varias décadas, al ver la reacción de su nieto, Grindlewald solo sonríe y le dice.

"Quizás es tiempo que conozcas toda la historia, pero toda no solo la que cuenta el "Gran Dumbledore".

"Pero toda la verdad que paso y por que tu madre era conocida como Evans, que dices mi muchacho prefieres la versión de alguien que te tiene alejado de todos y te ha ocultado cosas o prefieres escuchar la mía, es mas te permitiré comprobar las cosas cuando llegue el momento, que me contestas".

Le dice Grindlewald con una voz fría y muy calmada mientras se aleja un poco de el permitiéndole que tome mejor blanco de el, al ver su reacción Harry baja su varita ya que la sombra en realidad en el poco tiempo que ha hablado con el a demostrado ser totalmente sincero , a diferencia de Dumbledore, y pensándolo bien hasta de sus llamados mejores amigos , demonios en el poco tiempo que ha estado enfrente de el ha sido mas sincero que todas las personas que conoce en el mundo y sobretodo lo hace sentir amado y aceptado sin pedir nada a cambio , cosa que nadie en el mundo le ha dado, todos lo quieren por ser "el niño que vivió" pero nadie lo acepta por quien es , solo este ser que clama ser su abuelo a pesar de ser el famoso Grindlewald.

Harry guarda totalmente su varita y mira a Grindlewald directamente y le dice "OK quiero saber todo, es verdad hasta el momento eres la persona que menos cosas me ha ocultado aunque apenas te conozco confió en ti, Abuelo".

Grindlewald lo mira a los ojos y aunque sea increíble se quita una lagrima del ojo aunque no pueda verlo Harry sabe que su abuelo esta allí para ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda aunque sea una sombra.

Grindlewald le dice "OK muchacho empezare te pido que me escuches y no me interrumpas ya que ha mucho que decir y poco tiempo para hacerlo".

Al escuchar esto Harry solo mueve la cabeza diciéndole que si, viendo eso Grindlewald empieza a contar su historia "Bien veamos esto paso durante lo que los muggles llaman la segunda guerra mundial, sin importar de todo lo que digan los libros de historia, fui un hechicero oscuro, pero no uno maligno".

* * *

Notas del Autor: Este Capitulo es solo una prueba para ver como se ve el capitulo editandolo como si fuera una pagina web y aprovechando para probar el acomodo por parrafos , por favor dejen su opinion como prefieren la historia para hacer los cambios adecuados , recuerden sus consejos ayudan a hacer mejor la historia. 


	2. Capitulo 2: La Verdad es Revelada

Capitulo 2: **_La Verdad es Revelada_**

_**Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter**_

* * *

Grindlewald al ver que Harry se sorprende pero no dice nada decide continuar "Si mi muchacho fui un hechicero oscuro por que la magia que mas uso es la que el ministro llama oscura por su poder, pero la magia no tiene un color en si muy poca de toda la magia existente puede ser llamada oscura la magia es magia , lo que hace el hechicero con la magia es lo que te hace maligno , no la magia , dime si usas el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa para dejar caer a una persona, la mataste aunque usaste magia considerada totalmente blanca , pero que tal si usas un crucio para evitar que maten o violen a una niña pequeña , usaste magia considerada oscura sin embargo salvaste a alguien ¿eso te hace malo?". 

Al ver que Harry esta sorprendido pero solo mueve su cabeza diciendo que no , decide contarle todo "OK muchacho te contare que paso, veras en ese tiempo mi mayor interés aparte de mi amada esposa era que nuestro mundo aceptara mas a los seres mágicos , ya que si nos unimos podríamos lograr grandes cosas así que como veras nuestra familia es una de las familias antiguas , entonces teníamos un asiento en el consejo del ministerio , pero cuando presente mis ideas me consideraron loco , ya que nadie quería compartir el poder con los demás seres mágicos a pesar de que todos estamos juntos en este mundo , mi idea básicamente era hacer un consejo con todos los seres y así lograr una mejor calidad de vida todos aprenderíamos de todos".

Al ver que Harry sigue poniéndole toda su atención Grindlewald se sienta junto a el en su cama y le sigue contando "Bueno al ver que hasta con la ayuda de Dumbledore sacaron a nuestra familia del consejo del ministerio , decidí yo mismo acercarme a las demás razas y por que no intentar lo que el ministerio fue lo bastante tonto para no ver que es lo que se debe hacer, en fin inicie con en Gringotts gracias que siempre hemos sido muy amables y los tratamos con respeto logre hablar con el líder y logre lo que nadie ha logrado una alianza de igualdad con ellos , lo veras en tu próxima visita a ellos necesitaremos que accedas a todos los recursos de nuestra familia para que puedas vengarte de todos los que han logrado humillar a nuestra familia como lo veras esto incluye al ministerio , a Dumbledore , Voldemort en fin tu sabes quienes son y no tengo que decirte quienes son"

Harry puso una cara de enojo al oír esos nombres pero su abuelo continuo "Bien al paso de un par de años logre lo que ni en sus mayores sueños el ministerio logro , nuestra familia tenia alianzas con todas las criaturas mágicas inteligentes , hasta con los vampiros y hombres lobo ,pero en cuanto se entero el ministro y Dumbledore lo primero que hizo es tacharme de hechicero oscuro , que intentaba dominar el mundo , etc. , etc. , como haz visto tu mismo , Dumbledore siempre ha sido muy manipulador así que nos vio como un riesgo y logro que el ministerio viera a toda la alianza como un riesgo a su poder , y empezó a cazarnos como si fuéramos el mayor mal del mundo , claro que fue una casualidad que algunas batallas de la segunda guerra mundial fueron en algunas de las tierras que yo les di a los hombres lobo y vampiros , por lo que pensaron que intentaba destruir a los muggles que llegaron a las tierras de mis aliados , pero en realidad jamás intervine en nada pero como tu mismo haz visto un solo rumor puede acabar de convertir a alguien de héroe a villano en un segundo".

Al oír eso Harry murmuro unas cuantas palabras, logrando que su abuelo viera que el también paso por eso pero no lo interrumpió "Bien veo que también sabes que es eso , en fin continuo , los ataques del ministerio y de la famosa orden del fénix , por mas que Dumbledore diga que es secreto no le creas no es tan secreta, como el dice todos siguen ciegamente a Dumbledore por que lo creen el mejor pero si lo conocieran como es en realidad , bueno no tendría ni el 10 por ciento de apoyo que tiene , en fin casi al final de la segunda guerra mundial me entere que uno de los nuevos reclutas que estaba a favor de nuestra causa robo muchos artefactos , libros y papiros con muchos rituales oscuros , claro cuando supimos todo lo que robo era muy tarde , creo que eres familiar con Tom Riddle".

Al oír eso Harry se enojo mucho pero no interrumpió a su abuelo "Bien , veo que sabes que robo y traiciono a nuestra familia , por culpa de el ministerio pensó que teníamos todos esos artefactos para dominar el mundo , claro exageraron , tenia esos artefactos para evitar que dañaran a otros , pero bueno confié en alguien que obviamente tenia sus propios planes , Riddle se acerco y unió a mi pensando que quería destruir a los muggles y a los mestizos , pero jamás ha sido mi intención así que decidió crear su propio frente y tomo muchos artículos que pensaba destruir , bueno como sea esto causo que Dumbledore y su orden atacara con toda su fuerza , y con ayuda del ministerio pues empezamos a perder y así llego la ultima batalla , la cual dicen que Dumbledore me derroto , en realidad me gano pero por que yo , jamás tuve intención de matarlo en si pase mucho tiempo tratando de que entendiera , pero como veras ya tenia la idea en su cabeza y nada logro que cambiara de idea , en fin cuando me derroto , mi esposa , tu abuela inicio la explosión de nuestro castillo así logro que Dumbledore se fuera y me saco con la ayuda de mi fiel mayordomo nos fuimos del castillo Grindlewald , por desgracia lo perdimos pero logramos salir con vida , mis heridas eran graves pero con un par de meses pude lograr sanar y tu abuela y yo nos fuimos de Inglaterra , aquí es donde todo empieza aunque en Gringotts tuvieron que dar un par de nuestras bóvedas al ministerio para que pensaran que todos mis recursos fueron confiscados , ellos siguieron manteniendo nuestro tratado y la mayoría de la fortuna de la familia quedo fuera de las manos de los avariciosos del ministerio".

Harry estaba totalmente impresionado su abuelo jamás fue lo que todos pensaron una serie de eventos muy desafortunados , Harry solo comento "parece que la extraña suerte , es cosa de familia" , lo cual causo que su abuelo se riera , claro el también sabia todo lo que le había pasado a Harry en su vida por eso el comentario fue bastante acertado, "en fin pasaron un como 12 años y tu abuela me dijo que esperábamos familia , cosa que me dio mucho gusto ya que tu abuela perdió el ultimo intento durante un bombardeo , y pensábamos que no tendríamos jamás familia , como te imaginaras después de 8 meses tu madre nació , la cosa mas linda que he visto en mi vida , en fin como tu dijiste hace poco la extraña suerte corre en la familia , tu abuela murió cuando nació tu madre , una gran tristeza pero tenia que vivir por tu madre pero de alguna manera llego a oídos de Dumbledore que yo seguía vivo y empezó a buscarme , lógicamente el Gran Dumbledore no podía dejar que se enteraran que el gran enemigo que derroto estaba vivo , así que con el mas grande dolor de mi corazón , hice algunos conjuros y otros encantamientos en tu madre para que no fuera identificada y se la di a mi fiel mayordomo para que la cuidara , y le modifique la memoria para que no pudiera decirle a nadie que ella era la hija de Grindlewald , como te imaginaras mi mayordomo era Evans , me era totalmente fiel, el y su esposa adoptaron a mi hija como su propia sangre y bueno solo tenían una hija así que nadie nunca sospecho que Lily , tu madre era mi hija , bueno poco tiempo después que logre ocultar todo para que Dumbledore jamás supiera la verdad, me encontró y bueno como te imaginaras eso fue mi fin".

Al ver la cara de odio que tenia Harry al oír que Dumbledore hizo tanto daño a su familia estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando su abuelo le puso su mano en el hombro y le dijo "Calma muchacho , eres poderoso , pero no podrías ganarle a Dumbledore, para eso estoy aquí , para que aprendas todo lo que debes y vengues a toda tu familia que cayo por culpa de que los lideres de ese corrupto sistema , y tomes tu verdadero lugar en este mundo , así que me contestas muchacho , aceptas ser mi heredero y continuar con todo , claro primero obtén tu venganza , lo demás vendrá con el tiempo", Harry miro a la sombra que era su abuelo y sintió que el le había dicho toda , absolutamente toda la verdad , con una gran determinación exactamente la misma que logro que la sombra de Grindlewald despertara y lo buscara , Harry solo le contesta con toda su determinación "Si acepto ser tu heredero y seguir todo lo que iniciaste hace tiempo" Grindlewald sonrió bueno al menos Harry sintió que se alegro al escuchar a su nieto tan determinado , "Bien hay mucho que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo , primero mañana iremos a Gringotts y reclamaras tu herencia eso incluye la de tus padre y la de tu padrino , por cierto tengo un mensaje de tus padres y tu padrino , tus padres te dicen que están sumamente orgullosos de ti , y sigas a tu corazón , y tu padrino dice que no seas tonto y vivas la vida al máximo , el se cayo peleando lo que mas había deseado en toda su vida , cayo peleando por ti , y eso es el mayor logro que pudo haber deseado , y todos te mandan decir que patees el escamoso trasero de Voldemort y no te olvides de patear el antiguo trasero de Dumbledore".

Esto causo que Harry pasara de estar con unas lagrimas en los ojos a soltar una gran carcajada , que lo hizo que se cayera de la cama de la risa que le causo el comentario de su abuelo , Grindlewald lo mira y se ríe con el causando que Vernon grite que se calle o hará que se calle , al escuchar como tratan a su nieto la sombra de Grindlewald se ve muy enojado , mira a Harry que esta avergonzado ya que el heredero de varias grandes familias esta siendo tratado como basura por un gordo idiota , Grindlewald le dice a Harry muy tranquilamente "No te preocupes muchacho , en cuanto reclames tu herencia , podremos irnos de aquí , claro que también podremos hacer que "la bola de grasa" se comporte y así Dumbledore no sabrá nada de nuestros planes hasta que sea el tiempo , por el momento duerme mañana tendrás un gran día , estaré contigo durante todo el camino , claro no me veras como en este momento pero", chasqueando los dedos la sombra crea un hermoso añillo y se lo da a Harry y le dice "Este anillo contiene mi esencia , si te lo pones me escucharas en tu mente y siempre estaré contigo , y así te ayudare a entrenar y así sabrás que decirle a mis aliados para que sepan que el heredero de la noble y antigua línea de Grindlewald ha vuelto , para cuando regreses a la escuela te garantizo que nadie jamás volverá a ponerte el pie encima , por ahora duerme mi muchacho hay mucho que hacer y por desgracia tu tarea no será fácil , Dumbledore , el ministerio , Voldemort no te harán fáciles las cosas por eso debes ser fuerte el mas fuerte de todos , mas fuerte que el tonto de Dumbledore , mas que Voldemort , cuando termines tendrás mas aliados que el propio ministerio, pero por ahora duerme muchacho mañana tendremos un gran día…"

* * *

Hola a todos los que han mandado Reviews les agradezco mucho y aquí están las respuestas a sus preguntas espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y espero estar publicando continuamente si les gusta continúen dando su opinión me gusta mucho escucharlas, criticas constructivas por favor y recuerden esto es fan ficción 

Anaelisa: Bueno si, pienso que es un tema poco tocado pero si piensas que no sabemos nada de los abuelos maternos de Harry en si no sabemos nada de sus abuelos así que se me ocurrió. Espero que sigan leyendo hasta la próxima

Slayersephiroth: bueno de eso no te preocupes tengo escrita la historia muy avanzada pero me gusta pulir los detalles lo mas que puedo y agregar algunos detalles que me pudieron faltar pero no es muy común.

Elien Black de Kirjava-Slyther: me da gusto que aprueben la historia por tu solo review pondré otro Cáp. y es posible que mañana ponga el siguiente pero estoy intentando llevar un ritmo para que no pierdan el interés , y si les aviso esta es una historia anti-Dumbledore , ya que en cierto punto así lo siento aparte que en si, si uno analiza bien los libros notas una gran cantidad de manipulación y en fin , y respondiendo tu ultima pregunta soy latinoamericano , y me gusta como suena el nombre así pase un buen rato pensando el primer nombre en si espera un poco y veras otra sorpresa espero que te guste.

Sonia11: Gracias si estoy intentando llevar un buen ritmo espero que te guste este nuevo Cáp...

Angerus: jajá jajá, me gusto mucho la reacción que causo a pesar de ser mi primer fanfic, gracias por sus reviews y estaré actualizando cada semana a mas tardar pero para serles sincero a todos los lectores tengo la historia escrita casi hasta la primera gran batalla que no daré mas detalles pero por lo regular avanzo mi historia y corrijo detalles en la trama.

Bueno saludos y gracias a todos mis lectores !

PD. Pensé en abrir un grupo yahoo para poder estar mas en contacto con ustedes y cosas así pero prefiero que me den su opinión primero antes de hacer algo así espero sus opiniones.


	3. Capitulo 3: “Harry Vs Vernon”

Capitulo 3: **_"Harry Vs. Vernon"_**

_**Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter**_

* * *

En esos momentos en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, Alastor Moody discute con Albus Dumbledore, sobre Harry "Albus tenemos que entrenar al muchacho, después por lo que ha pasado debe ser entrenado si no , lograra sobrevivir y recuerda que aparte de ti es el único que ha sobrevivido a un duelo contra el señor oscuro" Dumbledore mira a Moody muy seriamente y le dice "Si Alastor lo entrenaremos, pero por el momento debe superar la perdida de Sirius, lo entrenaremos cuando vuelva a la escuela por el momento entrenaremos al señor Wesley y a la señorita Granger para que nos ayuden a protegerlo".

Mientras tanto Ron se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que le había informado, que recibiría entrenamiento especial de parte de la orden y Harry no recibiría ningún entrenamiento, muy feliz por que por primera vez seria mejor que "el niño que vivió", con este entrenamiento incluso podría ser el centro de atención.

Mientras tanto sin que nadie de la Orden del Fénix, ni nadie en el mundo mágico sabía que se iniciaba el más importante cambio del mundo mágico sin que nadie pudiera saber.

Unas horas después en el pequeño dormitorio del No. 4 de Privet Drive Harry Potter despierta y recuerda la larga platica que tubo con su abuelo , y por unos momentos piensa que todo fue un sueño , pero mira su mano derecha y en su dedo se encuentra el anillo que le dio su abuelo así que prueba hablándole a su abuelo para estar seguro que no fue todo un sueño , "¿Abuelo, Abuelo estas allí?", lo que Grindlewald le contesta alegremente ,"_muchacho no tienes por que gritar , solo tienes que pensar en lo que quieres decirme y lo escuchare_", Harry lógicamente se sorprende un poco pero se alegra que no todo fue un sueño , en si no cabe de alegría por que siente a su abuelo aunque no pueda verlo , pero sabe que no estará solo de nuevo , Harry alegremente empieza a platicar y planear con su abuelo su escapada al callejón Diagon _"Bueno entonces que piensas , debemos usar la capa de invisibilidad , o cual es la mejor manera de ir al callejón, después de todo necesito ir primero a Gringotts para reclamar mi herencia y necesitaremos bastante dinero para comprar todo lo que quieres que compre"._

Grindlewald le contesta a Harry _"Mi muchacho , si usaremos la capa , y si necesitas ir primero a Gringotts , pero debes recordar que aparte de ser un hechicero , eres mi nieto , y todos en la familia siempre hemos sido muy inteligentes , así que no confíes tanto en la magia para tu escape , usa tu cabeza y veras que no se darán cuenta de tus planes, pero mi opinión es que primeros le demos una lección a la bola de grasa de tu tío , y pongas las cosas en claro para que nos dejen entrenar en paz , claro que también podemos irnos , ya que la famosa protección de sangre no existe , Petunia no es tu tía ,ella es hija de mi mayordomo , y en si ella es una squib , ya que mi mayordomo era un hechicero , y su esposa era una squib , así que Petunia es una squib , así que eliges mi muchacho , irte a escondidas , y poder volver , claro no sin antes ponerles en claro que no eres su esclavo , nadie en nuestra familia ha servido jamás a nadie por lo que tienes otra cosa contra Dumbledore , o nos vamos totalmente y así tendrías a Dumbledore, el ministerio ,Voldemort buscándote"_ Harry lo piensa por unos momentos y ve que su abuelo tiene razón si huye tontamente seria libre pero tendría a toda la orden del fénix buscándolo , y también a Voldemort detrás de el y claro el ministerio estaría buscándolo para sus propios planes.

Y decide después de un rato , y le dice a su abuelo _"Bueno , tienes razón en que me buscarían todos por sus propias razones Dumbledore solo quiere tener a su arma bien escondida , el ministerio quiere que los apoye políticamente y como soy menor tendría que volver al cuidado de Dumbledore o de mis tíos lo que seria muy molesto por que posiblemente me pondrían ,guardia permanente y eso evitaría que entrenemos , así que mejor pondremos las cosas en claro con Vernon y seguiremos aquí para entrenar , supongo que sabes como quitar el hechizo de rastreo de mi varita , y así entrenar con calma"_ Grindlewald se ríe en la mente de su nieto por su inventiva y todos los planes que hizo en poco tiempo , _"Bueno mi muchacho , lo de la vara es fácil , iremos con mi fiel constructor de varitas y te dará mi antigua varita , la que considero que será la mejor para ti , si no te hará una totalmente especial , claro te aviso estas varitas son totalmente para artes oscuras, así que esa varita será algo como jamás haz visto , también necesitaremos ir con el que me hacia todas las túnicas de combate , y por que no , iremos a buscar al herrero que me hacia mis armas , todos ellos sabrán que eres mi heredero y te harán lo que querías , claro mi consejo es este , compraremos ropa adecuada para ti como mi heredero , varias túnicas de combate y también compraremos algo de armadura , y muy posiblemente armas para que empieces tu entrenamiento , en lo personal mis armas de elección es una espada larga que llevas en tu espalda , una katana mediana que llevaras siempre y un cuchillo de combate que llevaras en tu espalda , claro que podríamos agregar cuchillos para arrojar , y también pienso que podríamos ir con un viejo amigo que siempre le encantaron las armas de fuego , si todo sale como pienso estarás armado hasta los dientes pero valdrá la pena , pero estamos en guerra y por desgracia tu eres siempre blanco de Voldemort , así que tienes que estar preparado para todo , pienso que también podríamos combinar la tecnología muggle con magia aun mas para hacer las cosas mas interesantes , digo los muggles son muy buenos para destruir cosas , tanto como lo son para inventar cosas para hacer su vida mas fácil,"_

Que opinas del plan de este día le dice Grindlewald a Harry a través del link mental , Harry lo considera y le contesta rápidamente _"bueno es genial pero también tengo que mejorar en algunas cosas solo para hacer mas enojar a algunas personas"_ Harry le contesta a su abuelo pensando en la traición de sus supuestos amigos , aunque no esta totalmente seguro tendrá que esperar a verlos , su abuelo siente rápidamente lo que esta pensando y le dice _"bueno mi muchacho lo que piensas es correcto necesitaras aliados , y claro necesitas saber quien te es fiel , por lo de los extras claro necesitamos muchas mas cosas , pero eso lo veremos en el callejón ya que por desgracia no lo he visitado en décadas y no se que mas podamos adquirir allí y claro aun falta la visita a Londres muggle para comprar mas cosas , allí pienso que tendremos que ver que te conviene mas ya que veremos que se puede adaptar con magia y sus usos cosa por cosa , aparte los muggles son muy buenos para poner en forma su cuerpo , así que tendremos que comprar cosas para ponerte en forma y eso nos tomara tiempo , por lo que también tendremos que asegurarnos que no te moleste la orden ,así que vamos con la bola de grasa primero"_

Harry sonríe con algo de malicia en sus ojos y de inmediato baja a ver a sus parientes, y en cuanto lo ven Vernon empieza a gritar **"Niño cuantas veces te he dicho que cuando te llame debes bajar , digo no por nada te mantenemos y somos lo suficiente mente amables de dejarte vivir aquí"**Harry no pensaba soportar mas y romperle la cara a Vernon cuanto su abuelo le hablo _"mi muchacho hay mejores maneras , presiona el anillo con tu dedo di cualquier conjuro inventado y veras lo que pasa"_ Harry sonríe ya que al parecer su abuelo también tiene algo de bromista , Harry da dos paso hacia atrás para que su familia lo vea claramente muestra el anillo y dice con voz profunda y poniendo en blanco los ojos dice "Akant Saint lberto" y presiona el anillo con un dedo , lo que causa que toda la sala donde se encuentran se llene de sombras y rápidamente aparece la figura familiar de su abuelo , pero esta vez no parece amigable se ve sumamente aterrador , y sobretodo se ven unos ojos brillantes color rojo y con una voz que se puede describir como demoníaca , se ríe una risa profunda y hace que su tío Vernon se orine en los pantalones , Petunia solo se desmaya y Dudley solo se golpea contra la pared al intentar correr de la habitación , ver que sus parientes hacen todo eso hace que Harry y su abuelo se rían aun mas usando el link mental para que no deje de parecer aterrador , Harry presiona de nuevo el anillo y Grindlewald vuelve a el y las sombras desaparecen , con una voz muy tranquila pero a la vez muy fría le dice a su tío Vernon, "desde este momento las cosas cambiaran , mi director nos ha manipulado para que tengamos que vivir juntos , así que haré algunas cosas para poder librarme de ellos como de ustedes , así que mejor mientras lo intento por que no me dejan totalmente en paz y yo los dejare en paz , ya que si no lo hacen en cuanto pueda usar mi magia , los maldeciré de tal manera que nadie jamás los encontrara ¿esta totalmente claro?"

Harry esta muy alegre por que sus parientes ni intentan molestarlos después de su pequeña actuación de el y la de su abuelo , y se prepara para salir a reclamar lo que es legalmente de el , así que gracias a su abuelo averigua que Dung esta de guardia y gracias a eso se escapa muy fácilmente , llega a tomar el autobús , ya que si toma cualquier método de viaje mágico será detectado y los métodos de viaje muggle no son vigilados, llega a la estación de autobuses y toma uno a Londres después de un par de horas, se encuentra en la entrada del callejón Diagon , gracias a un poco de magia de su abuelo , logra que su rostro no sea visible y logra pasar a Tom , sin que avise a la orden del fénix , pasa a la parte de atrás y sale al callejón Diagon , y como aun no es inicio de clases el callejón esta prácticamente desierto , así que rápidamente llega a Gringotts , y se acerca al Goblin disponible con una sonrisa le dice "Buenos días necesito hablar con el encargado del banco por favor" , el Goblin rápidamente contesta "el encargado es una persona sumamente ocupada no puede llegar y pedir verlo sin razón" , esto hace que Grindlewald se moleste un poco claro que no saben que es su heredero , así que rápidamente aconseja a Harry en que debe decir y de inmediato se lo dice al goblin acercándose y con una voz muy fría y peligrosa "Por favor dile al encargado que un enviado de Lord Grindlewald quiere verlo , y si no quieren que se retiren todos los fondos de la noble casa de Grindlewald me vera en este segundo…." En cuanto pronuncia estas palabras el goblin se pone pálido y de inmediato hace una seña a un guardia que corre a buscar al encargado.

Unos momentos después dos goblins armados se acercan a Harry y le indican que los sigan , lo llevan a una hermosa oficina y de inmediato los dejan solos a Harry a un goblin que esta en un hermoso escritorio y una gran silla de cuero muy cómoda el goblin lo ve y de inmediato pone una cara de sorpresa y le pide amablemente que se siente y comienzan la platica "Disculpe el comportamiento de los cajeros pero , no sabíamos que Lord Grindlewald enviaría a alguien después de todo hace varias décadas no hay moviendo en sus cuentas pero no por eso , dejamos de cuidarlas ¿podría decirme por favor como se encuentra nuestro gran amigo Lord Grindlewald?" Harry piensa por un momento que decirle cuando Grindlewald le dice por la conexión mental _"ahora muchacho , ahora dile lo que te dije en la casa de tus tíos"_ Harry sonríe mientras el goblin que no puede evitar ver el enorme parecido del joven frente a el con Lord Grindlewald , Harry dice muy educadamente "Disculpe el engaño , pero necesitaba hablar con usted en privado y es la única manera sin revelar un gran secreto que por el momento no deseo que sea publico" el goblin se presenta como Lord Gold , Presidente de Gringotts a lo que Harry se presenta "Mucho gusto Lord Gold , permítame presentarme , mi nombre es Harry James Potter Grindlewald" en cuanto escucha esas palabras Lord Gold se pone pálido y estrecha las mano de Harry , Lord Gold rápidamente le dice a Harry "Grindlewald , como Lord Grindlewald" Harry sonríe y le contesta "si Grindlewald, en si mi abuelo por parte de mi madre" Lord Gold esta totalmente impresionado , si lo que este joven clama es verdad el mayor cliente de todo Gringotts a regresado.

Sin pensarlo un momento mas Lord Gold voltea a ver sus asistentes que en ese momento se encuentran con la misma cara de sorpresa, y les dice "Tráiganme el portafolio Grindlewald y tráiganme todo lo que necesito para comprobar lo que dice este joven y tráigalo de inmediato !" Harry ve muy divertido la conmoción que causo con solo presentarse y de inmediato ve que Lord Gold lo mira fijamente y dice "Disculpe mi Lord pero antes que nada necesito comprobarlo , pero yo en persona conocí a su abuelo y creare es idéntico a el" Harry escucha en su mente como Grindlewald se ríe por la reacción del Goblin , en ese momento llegan dos goblins con la respiración totalmente agitada con un gran portafolio con los papeles de Grindlewald y un largo pergamino en blanco , rápidamente Lord Gold pone el pergamino en blanco frente a Harry y le dice "Mi Lord necesito que deje caer unas gotas de su sangre en este pergamino , y eso verificara de inmediato si usted es nieto de Lord Grindlewald , como veo que esta aquí solo y lo conozco su historia como Harry James Potter , entonces supongo que Lord Grindlewald , murió y de alguna forma averiguo todo , por que dudo que alguien mas lo supiera" Harry le sonríe a Lord Gold y le dice muy tranquilamente "Lord Grindlewald llego a mi en un sueño y me dijo lo que necesitaba hacer para reclamar mi herencia y también para avisar a los antiguos aliados de el que su heredero ha vuelto y planea seguir los pasos de el , claro esta vez mas discretamente para que Dumbledore y el ministerio no intervenga" en cuanto dijo esas palabras el Goblin sonríe de una manera muy maliciosa, miran el pergamino y le dice a Harry "Mi Lord esto confirma que es heredero de Lord Xavier Grindlewald , y de Lady Morgana Lefey , eso combinado con la fortuna de los Potter lo convierte en el hechicero mas rico de todo el mundo , y nuestro cliente y aliado mas valioso , así que cualquier cosa que requiera Mi Lord, Gringotts esta a su entera disposición"

Harry sonríe y le dice a Lord Gold "Bien necesito varias cosas y se que Gringotts puede ayudarme mucho en lo que necesito, primero necesito que Dumbledore no se entere de nada de lo que pasa aquí , tengo entendido que tienen que enviar notificaciones de las herencias desde los 11 años pero jamás recibí ninguna y mucho menos he recibido notificaciones de la fortuna de mis padres" cuando Harry menciono eso Lord Gold puso cara de total sorpresa , se voltea con sus asistentes y les dice algo en su lengua haciendo que los goblins salgan corriendo y regresen unos momentos después con una gran carpeta y se la entregan a Lord Gold.

Harry mira muy entretenido la reacción y Lord Gold le dice"Disculpe Mi Lord pero esa noticia me tomo por sorpresa cada mes enviamos un estado de cuenta con esos datos y hemos recibido muchas peticiones con su nombre para darle dinero a Dumbledore con su firma y aprobación" esto hizo que ahora Harry se enojada y al enojarse todo temblor como si un ligero terremoto hubiera pasado , al ver esto Lord Gold le dice a Harry casi gritando "Mi Lord calmase por favor, no queremos al ministerio buscando la causa de una explosión mágica , verdad Mi Lord" Harry mira al Goblin que le pide que se calme y su abuelo le dice a través del anillo _"calma mi muchacho , haremos pagar a Dumbledore por todo lo que ha hecho"_Al escuchar al su abuelo tan preocupado por el y ver al goblin casi desmayarse por lo que esta pasando , empieza a respirar para calmarse y lo logra después de unos momentos.

Y le pide disculpas a Lord Gold por lo que paso , lo que contesta "no se preocupe Mi Lord , su reacción me dice que no sabia que Dumbledore estaba haciendo eso ahora falta saber como logro falsificar su firma mágica , por que la firma normal supongo que no tiene aun ninguna , pero la mágica es la que nos preocupa por que no es la primera vez que nos llegan peticiones así de varias cuentas que si encontró una manera de falsificar la firma mágica de las personas tendremos que revisar todos los fondos que ha retirado de esta manera , necesitamos que nos haga un favor Mi Lord necesitamos una muestra de su firma mágica para comprarlas y ver como logro falsificarla , si encontramos la manera será mas fácil para levantarle mas cargos si ha hecho eso con mas cuentas" Harry miro al goblin muy serio y le dijo "hagan la investigación que necesiten y tendremos esas pruebas si las hay como ventaja si intenta algo contra la nueva alianza, por el momento dejemos todo como esta excepto por los accesos mis cuentas necesito que los remueva , nadie mas que quien yo diga por el momento podrá acceder mis cuentas , eso me lleva a otro punto de lo que ocupo de Gringotts , necesito comprar muchas cosas para prepararme en mi batalla contra Voldemort , como debe saber por mi historia con el Con Voldemort , necesito comprar algunos artículos de dudosa legalidad , y necesitare acceder a bastante dinero para algunos proyectos que tengo pensado hacer en mi batalla contra Voldemort , el ministro , y por supuesto Dumbledore".

Lord Gold mira al nuevo Lord Grindlewald, y le dice "por capital, no es mucho problema ya que Mi Lord usted es el cliente mas importante de todo Gringotts, puede gastar cuanto necesite y dudo que se note en alguna manera en su capital , tendremos que hacer un conteo general para decirle exactamente la cantidad que tiene Mi Lord , a que son varias bóvedas de la familia Grindlewald tiene 10 bóvedas , de Lefey tiene otras 10 y así sumando lo que le dejo su padrino de la familia Black , que supongo que Dumbledore no le aviso que es heredero universal de su padrino Sirius Black , así como el titulo de Lord Black , Mi Lord usted tiene varios títulos nobles , y contando las posesiones de la familia Potter, cuenta con bastantes tierras en cada una de las familias que es el único heredero , en si su nombre cambia un poco o bastante como se vea su nombre completo seria Lord Harry James Potter Black Lefey Grindlewald" a lo que Harry solo lo mira con cara de asombro y el goblin continua "la familia Lefey desapareció hace algunos siglos pero gracias al pergamino que usamos podemos verificar que herencias y títulos tiene pendientes de reclamar , así que mi Lord quiere ir a visitar sus bóvedas que no dudo le tomara todo el DIA ya que algunas de ellas son las mas antiguas de las que tenemos , o prefiere que le traigamos oro a usted para que realice sus compras" Harry piensa por unos momentos y le pregunta a Lord Gold "Dígame Lord Gold¿tiene alguna manera de que yo pueda acceder a grandes cantidades de mi oro sin tener que estar cargando una gran cantidad de oro conmigo?".

Lord Gold mira a Harry a los ojos y piensa por unos momentos y le contesta "Mi Lord claro que hay manera , no se menciona mucho por que muy pocas familias quieren pagar los gastos por este tipo de servicio en su caso dudo que tenga alguna diferencia en su cuenta ya que una sola de sus bóvedas produce suficiente interés para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida , así que puedo ofrecerle esto , una bolsa sin fondo de la cual puede sacar cualquier cantidad de oro directamente de sus bóvedas , esta tiene un costo de 20 galeones mensuales por manejo de gastos y demás, también puedo ofrecerle el equivalente al cheque que usan los muggles pero este para compras que seria muy molesto estar sacando y sacando oro para completar un precio alto , y para sus compras en Londres muggle , tenemos una tarjeta de crédito que parece normal a los muggles pero esta encantada para cargar automáticamente los gastos a su bóveda y también le daríamos con ella un juego de cheques muggle que puede usar en cualquier lugar , claro con la diferencia que estos solo son para dinero muggle , tienen todos costos de uso pero son anuales y como le comente aunque los use mucho no creo que logre hacer alguna diferencia a su capital con nosotros"

Harry piensa unos momentos y le dice a Lord Gold "Bien lo llevare todo ya que necesito hacer muchas compras tanto en el callejón como en Londres muggle necesitare todo por los costos redúzcalo de una de las bóvedas y necesito que todo se mantenga en secreto , ya que ustedes tienen en nomina a uno o dos agentes de la orden del fénix y prefería que no se entere" Lord Gold mira a Harry con cara de sorpresa y le dice "Agentes de la orden del fénix en Gringotts ? Se a atrevido a poner a su gente a vigilarnos desde adentro ? Como puede ser , eso es una ofensa , ah llegado muy lejos con eso , por que piensa que hay dos agentes entre nuestros empleados humanos" Harry piensa por unos momentos y decide no decirle quienes son pero si advertirles para que estén atentos "bien Lord Gold , Dumbledore tiene en su orden a mucha gente y si logra sacar dinero de cuentas que no han tenido acceso por algún tiempo , entonces debe tener alguien trabajando desde adentro , ya que de otra manera se hubieran dado cuenta de sus intentos , además que tiene en la orden a un mago metamórfico así que podría hacerlo fácilmente si tiene alguna idea como trabajan" Lord Gold mira a Harry como si hubiera dicho algo que debió pensar hace mucho tiempo "Mi Lord si lo que dice es verdad la seguridad de nuestros registros así como el dinero de nuestros clientes esta en peligro , y temo que es verdad ya que Dumbledore es demasiado listo y muy manipulador y seria fácil para convencer a algún empleado humano de que es por el Bien de todos, cuando lógicamente es por el bien de su orden , por que supongo que su pequeño ejercito es suficiente para poner en problema a cualquier bolsillo , eso explicaría también por que la fortuna de la familia Dumbledore no ha sido afectada por 2 guerras.

Abriré una gran investigación Lord Grindlewald , y siguiendo su consejo guardaremos todas esas pruebas para el momento que intente algo contra nosotros claro , esta investigación encontrara si Voldemort , también tiene espías en Gringotts , supongo que eso servirá en su batalla contra Voldemort , espero que eso le sirva Mi Lord" Harry mira agradecido a Lord Gold y se pone de pie y ofrece su mano a Lord Gold y le dice "Lord Gold me ha ayudado mas de lo que cree , pronto enviare o traeré a dos elfos domésticos a mi servicio y necesitare que les de acceso a mis bienes , gastos y etc. , por el momento no usare ninguna de mis propiedades pero si agradecería si Gringotts revisara su estado para si es necesario en un futuro cercano usar alguna propiedad , pero por el momento entrenare y veré como esta la situación de la guerra le solicito que reúna cuando pueda a la antigua alianza supongo que ha cambiado algo pero quiero que la alianza sepa que Lord Grindlewald ha vuelto, muchas gracias" diciendo eso se despide de Lord Gold y de sus asistentes recibe todas las cosas que necesitara para sus compras activa sus tarjetas y chequeras así como la bolsa sin fondo, y se dirige al Callejón Diagon donde le esperan mas sorpresas.

* * *

Bueno de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste y sigo leyendo y contestando sus preguntas y comentarios gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste.

Lord Zanator:Si la historia apenas inicia espero que este capitulo haga que te interese mas la historia.

Slayersephiroth: Jajajajaja , me gusto el chiste y sobre no tardarme no pienso hacerlo pero como ya comente antes la historia ya tengo escritos algunos caps por adelantado espero te guste este cap.

Angerus: No me agrada como lo trato por mucho tiempo, y menos que pasaron todas las cosas por que el sige pensando que todo es blanco y negro, cuando los enemigos te atacan a matar debes defenderte con fuerza no solo actuar como si la carcel fuera imposible escapar.

Elien Black de Kirjava-Slyther: Bueno esta es mi historia, pero sin lectores no es mas ideas escritas ustedes son los que hacen que uno se sienta bien, ademas lo considero muy diveritdo Pd. checa tu correo ;P

Sofprogrex: jajaja exageras pero gracias por tus comentarios con su apoyo seguire escribiendo con mucho gusto.

Bueno hasta aqui los reviews un solo mensaje a todos mis lectores, en fin del cap 2 puse la propuesta de crear un grupo donde podriamos opinar y mejorar la historia pero quiza sea mejor una comunidad donde podamos juntarnos varios y por que no ayudar a otros que querian hacer alguna historia, les dejo eso como comentario y en sus reviews pongame su opinion :-D


	4. Capitulo 4: Vamos de Compras !

Capitulo 4: **_Vamos de Compras !_**

"_§…..§" Lengua parsel_

* * *

_Atencion a mis fieles lectores , por unos diasno podre actualizar la historia, mi pc personal esta en el taller , asi que los originales de la historia estan alli, escribo esto desde un cybercafe les pido paciencia y si queiren dejar opinionen o criticas contructivas lo pueden hacer en los reviews en cuanto me regresen la pc, contestare todas y les prometo un par de capitulos en una actualizacion :-P _

_Gracias_

* * *

Harry escucha como su abuelo lo felicita por su gran trabajo con los Goblin y sobretodo por que recordó que debía avisar que el heredero de Grindlewald había vuelto y quería poner todo en orden de nuevo , cuando estaba apunto de responderle a su abuelo escucho el ruido de una pata de palo por la acera y ya que Dung estaba de guardia asumió que Ojo Loco Moody estaba cercas así que no corrió riesgos y entro directamente a una tienda con esperanza que Moody no lo viera y para su suerte entro a una tienda que pensaba visitar pero con ese pretexto se acerco al encargado y le pidió ver sus mejores baúles , ya que al pensar en Moody lógicamente le intereso un baúl como el de su antiguo profesor , ya que lo ocuparía para entrenar y guardar todo con gran seguridad ya que al estar con sus parientes alguien podría encontrar algo que no debía o peor aun Dumbledore podría encontrar libros y artefactos que pensaba comprar para ayudarle y lógicamente el no le gustara la idea que fuera mas fuerte que el , en que forma podría controlar a su arma si su arma es mas poderosa que el , en fin con algo de riesgo compro su nuevo baúl con 8 compartimientos , el cual incluso tenia un departamento sin amueblar y un laboratorio para practicar pociones ya que consideraba ese su peor materia y quería darle una lección a Snape sobre pensar que podría humillar al heredero de Grindlewald tendría que pensarlo de nuevo ya que su abuelo le ayudaría con todo su conocimiento el cual podría rivalizar incluso con el de Voldemort.

Su nuevo baúl preparado con contraseña en parsel (Grindlewald) solo podría abrirlo , también con las opciones de ser ligero como pluma y poderse reducir al tamaño de un paquete de cartas salio después de haber gastado 1000 galeones , cosa que el encargado no podía pagar lo cual le demostró estar equivocado al vaciar 4 veces su bolsa y dejarlo con 1000 galeones y una cara de sorpresa que valía cada uno de esos galeones , después de allí se dirigió a comprar algunas túnicas del mejor material para uso normal y para la escuela , a las cuales les agregarían los mejores hechizos para que aunque creciera por el entrenamiento o cualquier otra razón le quedaría , después de comprar las túnicas al menos para un par de años salio y fue a la librería , compro libros de todas sus materias y todos los demás que le pareció interesante , su abuelo no le recomendó ya que le dijo que irían a un lugar donde tenían un mejor surtido para lo que necesitaban , el lugar era de un amigo de su abuelo, sin duda seria un día muy interesante y apenas comenzaba.

Después de un par de horas en la calle principal del Callejón Diagon , Harry decidió que era suficiente del sector de la luz en sus compras , así que decide usar una de las capas que compro antes la cual impediría ser reconocido , así inicio su camino a callejón Knockturn claro que ese lugar no era nada recomendable para un muchacho de solo 16 años pero con la ayuda de su abuelo , Harry se veía lo mas atemorizante posible así que no fue reconocido ni molestado por nadie en su camino en el callejón , vio una tienda de animales llamada solamente "Criaturas Oscuras" y decidió ya que Dumbledore no había devuelto a Hedwig , compraría una nueva mascota quizás hasta una serpiente para hablar y otra lechuza , o quizás algo mas interesante como le dijo su abuelo , al entrar a la tienda de inmediato vio una multitud de animales que no son muy bien vistos por su cuestionable legalidad, así que se puso a ver que interesante mascota vería , cuando los animales "regulares" no le bastaron.

Decidió seguir el consejo de su abuelo, por el precio adecuado se consigue casi cualquier cosa en estas tiendas fingiendo un poco la voz se acerco al encargado cuando no había nadie mas en la tienda y le dijo "perdone pero no tiene animales mas "interesantes" en la tienda , yo considera su ayuda "muy generosamente" si me indica donde puedo conseguir algo mucho mas "adecuado" para mis gustos" se aseguro de darle una entonación dulce y fría a las palabras dándole a entender al encargado que deseaba algo que obviamente era altamente ilegal y le pagaría muy bien por el servicio.

El encargado fingió un poco de ignorancia , pero el juego estaba cansando a Grindlewald así que le aconsejo rápidamente que le mostrara el anillo , el cual cambio para tener el sello de la casa de Grindlewald , y de inmediato le muestra el anillo ,haciendo que las cejas del encargado casi salgan de su cara de la sorpresa y solo pudo tartamudear un "lo siento, no lo sabia" de inmediato cerro el local y hizo que Harry pasara a la parte de atrás del local saco su varita y murmuro unas palabras lo que hico que se abriera una puerta que no era visible hasta ese momento , la abrió con otro murmuro y al pasar Harry no podía creer lo que veía , toda clase de huevos de Dragón , de Acromantula , en una esquina vio un Augurey ,y en un tipo de pecera vio a un Lethifold , incluso una jaula con un par de Snidgets.

Al mirar por todo ese cuarto secreto vio lo que le llamo mas la atención varias serpientes obviamente prohibidas si estaban en esa sección así que con paso seguro se acerco a donde estaban las serpientes muy confiadamente , inmediatamente el encargado de la tienda le dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que esas son las serpientes mas peligrosas del mundo y nadie podía comprarlas por ser muy raras , a Harry eso no le importo ya que podía hablar con las serpientes y saber mas de ellas que el propio encargado pensando eso se acerco y miro a las serpientes en que tenia allí.

Para sorpresa del encargado las serpientes de inmediato intentaron atacar a Harry pero el no se inmuto y empezó a hacer sonidos de siseo haciendo que las serpientes se quedaran quietas de inmediato , dejando que las mirara con toda calma , el encargado casi se desmaya al ver que este muchacho aparte de ser parte de la antigua alianza , podía hablar parsel , mientras Harry tenia una interesante platica con las serpientes, _"§ Hola , me gustaría felicitarlas ya que son muy hermosas_ _§" _, En el momento que dijo eso las serpientes voltearon todas al mismo tiempo y dijeron _"§ Humano hablas la lengua ? §" _Harry sonrió y les contesto _"§ Si pequeñas hablo la lengua, saben son muy hermosas lastima, que no puedo llevarlas a todas a ¿alguna de ustedes le gustaría venir conmigo? §" _Lo que provoco que las serpientes lo vieran fijamente y le revelara su secreto _"§ Humano, no somos muchas, solo es una, mi raza puede proyectar una imagen de mas serpientes para alejar a los depredadores, así no es fácil capturarnos, ya que no saben cual es la real, nuestro veneno también es mortal, nos podemos volver invisibles y también podemos saber quien miente cuando habla §"_.

Harry vio con admiración a la serpiente aunque veía varias solo era una gran cualidad para atacar y sobretodo para distraer de inmediato le dijo a la serpiente _"§ Entonces me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, también me pregunto si tienes que moverte para proyectar mas serpientes o puedes hacerlo desde lejos §" _la serpiente de inmediato le contesto después de algo que sonó como una risa con mucho siseo _"§ Claro humano , me gustaría salir de aquí es muy aburrido y muy frió, §"_de inmediato se acerco y para pavor del encargado la serpientes desaparecieron y solo una serpiente negra con rayas doradas y ojos rojos subió por el brazo de Harry acomodándose en su brazo y dejando su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo maestro , Harry volteo y le dijo al dueño esta es la que quiero , necesitare todo lo que tenga para cuidar a este fino ejemplar" , Un rápido siseo de la serpiente le informo a Harry que deseaba algunas ratas ,así que también las pidió, el encargado en cuanto encontró su voz dijo con miedo en su mirada "Como si eran mas de 6 serpientes y solo esta una y las demás ?" Harry solo rió y le explico al encargado por que veía tantas serpientes cuando solo estaba una, lo cual le causo mucha gracia al encargado, después de todo para tratar con ese tipo de animales necesitaba tener un sentido extraño del humor.

Un momento después Harry saco su pequeño baúl y guardo todas las cosas que compro , agradeciendo al encargado con una muy generosa propina por los servicios realizados salio de allí de inmediato subiendo la capucha de la capa para no ser reconocido y regreso al callejón , su abuelo le indico el camino a la librería que le comento y de inmediato llego a una librería muy escondida y muy oscura de inmediato repitió lo que hizo en la otra tienda en el momento que estuvieron solos le mostró el anillo con el sello de su abuelo y de inmediato cerraron la librería y le empezaron a dar muchas cajas con libros que habían "guardado" para su abuelo en este caso para el ya que su abuelo murió , pago los libros los cuales eran de toda clase de tipos desde normales como pociones, encantamientos , transfiguración , pero todos en sus categoría de artes oscuras , digo la mayoría de las pociones eran de venenos y contra venenos , de inmediato pago una buena cantidad de galeones por el favor hecho a su abuelo y salio de inmediato , mucho que comprar y solo le quedaba varias horas aun al día después de todo llego muy temprano al Callejón solo tardo una hora y media con los Goblins , y solo tardo menos de media hora en cada otro lugar que había visitado.

Pensando eso se dirigió a una tienda muy escondida donde vería si la varita de su abuelo le serviría o tendría que usar otra, fuera como fuera se llevaría la vara de su abuelo después de todo es un tesoro familiar, llego a una tienda pequeña y muy escondida, en el momento que entro un anciano le apunto a la frente con su vara y le dijo "niño aquí no vendemos nada para ti así que vete…"

Harry solo mira al anciano con expresión muy calmada y le muestra el anillo de su abuelo , lo cual hace que el anciano se sorprenda y de inmediato le dice "Perdone Mi Lord pero no sabia que era usted , supongo que Mi Lord Grindlewald murió y usted es su heredero , ya que ese anillo solo puede ser usado por alguien con sangre de Grindlewald ya que ese anillo esta encantado si no eres descendiente de Lord Grindlewald , el anillo te incapacitara con un dolor muy grande, así que mi joven Lord que puedo hacer por usted?" Harry piensa por un momento y le dice al anciano con mucha seguridad "bien , vengo por la varita de mi abuelo , se que la tiene aquí tengo la esperanza que me sirva si no , necesitare una varita hecha especialmente para mi , según los diarios de mi abuelo no hay nadie mejor que usted para hacer varitas "especiales" Harry mira al anciano como su rostro se ilumina con alegría por la petición que ha esperado por tanto tiempo , volver a servir a la familia de Grindlewald que les ayudo tanto en el pasado , con eso lo hace pasar a su taller detrás de una puerta oculta.

Harry mira como el anciano trae una hermosa caja de madera tallada con el sello de la familia Grindlewald en la tapa sonriendo le entrega la caja a Harry y este la abre , dentro esta la varita mas hermosa que ha visto , de color negro tan intenso que parece absorber la luz, con runas grabadas con un gran nivel de dificultad por que casi no hay espacio entre ellas y ninguna cruza contra otra, con solo verla puedes ver que esa varita es el trabajo de un maestro y sobretodo se siente la cantidad de devoción que le tenían a su abuelo, no puede evitar sonreír al tocar la varita de su abuelo y de inmediato siente como la varita reconoce a su nuevo maestro.

El anciano lo mira con una cara de felicidad que denota que esta apunto de soltar las lagrimas de felicidad que ha visto como el digno heredero de la antigua casa de Grindlewald ah vuelto, mira a Harry con mucho interés y le dice "Mi Lord hay ¿algo mas que este humilde sirviente pueda hacer por usted?" Harry mira al anciano muy alegre y le dice "si necesito un par de fundas para mi varita , del tipo que usan los Aurores , y sobretodo que sean muy discretos no deseo llamar la atención y menos que se vea que tengo dos varitas y menos una tan especial como esta".

Sonriendo el anciano le dice "Mi Lord lo de las fundas es muy fácil en si tengo dos hechos especialmente para su abuelo y creo que estos le servirán de maravilla" Harry sonríe y recibe la segunda caja del anciano, dentro de ella están dos hermosas fundas de cuero negro con detalles de plata formando runas que jamás había visto Harry pero para Harry estas eran las mas hermosas fundas que había visto, Harry le dice al anciano ¿que me puede decir de estas fundas?

El anciano sonríe y le dice a Harry con una gran sonrisa "Mi Lord esas fundas fueron hechas especialmente para su abuelo durante la segunda guerra mundial lamento decir que jamás pudo verlas, y ahora jamás las vera pero estas fueron sumamente difíciles de hacer ya que están hechas de piel de basilisco" Harry mira con sorpresa al anciano ya que ha escuchado que junto con la piel de dragón la de basilisco es la piel mas difícil de trabajar y sobretodo es resistente a casi cualquier hechizo que le lancen , por eso no le sorprende que les tomara mucho tiempo en terminar las fundas.

Harry le dice al anciano "¿que mas me puede decir de estas fundas?" , el anciano sonríe y dice "lo que tiene en su mano y en la caja Mi Lord es mi mejor trabajo , la varita de su abuelo tomo casi 1 año en su terminación por la rareza de sus materiales así como la cantidad de runas que tiene grabada esta como se imagina , es la segunda varita de su abuelo la mas poderosa varita que he hecho en toda mi vida , su abuelo me proporciono el centro de poder pero a mi me tomo casi 4 meses , en poder encontrar una madera que soportara el poder del centro de su nueva vara".

Harry mira al anciano con expresión de sorpresa , la varita se sintió como nada que hubiera tocado en su vida , pero jamás pensó que fuera tan especial , el anciano al mirar el rostro de sorpresa de Harry decide contarle toda la historia de la varita y las fundas que ahora le pertenecen "Mi Lord la varita en su mano es la varita mas poderosa y rara del mundo con todo mi conocimiento de hacer varitas pienso que jamás podré hacer otra igual , tanto por el tiempo que tomo así como los materiales que esta hecha , su varita esta hecha de una rama del árbol de la luz , un árbol tan raro que solo se consiguió una sola rama de suficiente tamaño para su varita , un error y toda la varita se hubiera arruinado , este árbol es tan raro que se dice que solo el que esta destinado para ser el sucesor de Merlín puede usarla al 100 de su poder , y lamento decir que incluso su abuelo , solo podía usar esa varita al 70 de su poder, haciéndolo el hechicero mas poderoso del mundo, usted Mi Lord cuando la toco pude ver lo que ,lo que no vi ni con su abuelo la varita respondió al 100 a su poder así que si la leyenda es verdad podemos esperar cosas muy grandes de usted Mi Lord".

Harry no puede evitar ver con ojos de sorpresa y algo de miedo la varita en su mano, la cual se siente como si fuera parte de el, una sensación que la varita lo había estando esperando en ese momento su abuelo decidió decirle a Harry _"no temas mi muchacho, yo encontré la rama del árbol de la luz, y como dice mi buen amigo nunca pude usarla al 100 de poder lo que me dio a entender que en mi familia estaría el que la usaría y llevaría al nuestro mundo a una nueva época dorada, así que acepta tu destino mi muchacho yo estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo el camino"_ Harry sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo darle todo su apoyo y sobretodo sintió que el ya esperaba que ese era su destino.

Harry mira al anciano indicándole que puede continuar a lo que el sigue contando "bien Mi Lord , después de un tiempo que termine la varita solo faltaba elegir el centro de poder de la varita su abuelo y yo probamos muchos centros pero ninguno soportaba el poder del árbol de la luz , hasta que casi antes de que nos rindiéramos su abuelo recordó que el tenia en su poder algo que podía servir para esta poderosa varita, unos días después regreso a la tienda y me mostró una cajita no muy grande de la cual se sentía irradiaba poder un poder oscuro, pero no maligno, al abrir la caja me encontré con una larga garra unos cuantos cabellos y un pequeño frasco con un liquido negro , al preguntarle a su abuelo que eran el simplemente contesto "esto que ves aquí mi amigo , es una garra de demonio , cabellos del mismo y sangre del mismo demonio" cuando me dijo eso no podía creerlo pero no pude dudar de su palabra ya que el cabello parecía esta hecho de sombras la garra se veía viva a pesar de que estaba cortada de su dueño , y la sangre parecía ser recién extraída ya que tenia el color mas negro que he visto en mi vida".

Harry sorprendido volvió a mirar la varita , no sentía ninguna maldad de ella solo poder y la sentía como parte de su propia mano , le indico al anciano que continuara "bueno Mi Lord después de mi gran sorpresa al que su abuelo tuviera , esos ingredientes tan poderosos , ya que toma un increíble poder siquiera herir a un demonio , mas a un demonio de ese poder para que una garra ,unos cabellos y una poca de sangre irradiaran esos poderes , el demonio debió ser uno de los mas poderosos del inframundo, cuando le pregunte a su abuelo de donde había obtenido esos ingredientes me digo "bueno mi amigo , esto que ves aquí son agradecimientos del príncipe del inframundo , veras cuando tenia 28 años en uno de mis viajes por el mundo me encontré a un demonio muy herido, en si casi lo mato por compasión pero algo me hizo no hacerlo así que lo cure, me tomo mas de 4 días lograr que no muriera pero cuando recupero la conciencia empezamos a platicar , aunque casi todo el mundo piense , los demonios no son pura maldad son seres guerreros de gran poder , así que bueno ya que pudo caminar me invito al reino de su padre donde supe que el era el príncipe del inframundo , su padre me contó que casi fue asesinado por su hermano en un intento que su propio hijo , el sobrino del rey fuera el siguiente rey del inframundo , ya que salve la vida al príncipe y se descubrió la traición del tío , se me dio la mas grande recompensa del inframundo , se me dio el rango de general de los ejércitos del inframundo y el poder de llamar a sus fuerzas para que me obedezcan este honor seria dado a mis descendientes también si yo les enseño como , después de unos meses en el inframundo decidí volver , aunque el príncipe me ofreció quedarme ya que en esos meses nos hicimos grandes amigos ,prácticamente hermanos así que hicimos un intercambio un poco de cabello de cada uno , algo de sangre y una uña o garra de nuestras manos , lo que ves aquí es lo que queda de ese intercambio , lo demás hicimos una poción y nos hicimos hermanos de sangre".

El anciano pauso mientras Harry asimilaba las noticias en ese momento Harry le preguntaba a su abuelo si era verdad a lo que le contesto _"si mi muchacho, sobreviví a la batalla con Dumbledore gracias a eso, después de hacernos hermanos de sangre obtenemos poderes del uno del otro, como veras los demonios no pueden usar magia pero son muy fuertes físicamente. sus sentidos son grandiosos y pueden hacer cosas que los humanos solo podemos soñar, pero después del intercambio el príncipe pudo hacer magia como un hechicero , y mi fuerza física y sentidos aumentaron mucho, como puedes haberte imaginado mi muchacho tu también ahora eres hermano de sangre del ese mismo príncipe , los humanos no vivimos tanto como los demonios pero gracias a ese intercambio serás un grandioso oponente creedme para todos , para Voldemort , el ministerio y Dumbledore y deja que terminemos el ritual para despertar tu sangre demoníaca, que en mi opinión es lo que hizo que sobrevivieras a la muerte en manos de Voldemort , no la protección de sangre como insiste el anciano tonto de Dumbledore"._

Harry acepta que jamás ha sido totalmente normal, y la explicación de su abuelo es mucho mas correcta que cualquier cosa que pueda decir Dumbledore además no es tan malo, necesitara poder mágico, poder físico y todas las ventajas que pueda contra sus enemigos que por el momento son Voldemort, el ministerio y Dumbledore, y bien sabe que por el momento ellos son mas que el, así que tener una ventaja de poder no le caerá mal, asintiendo su cabeza le indica al anciano que puede continuar.

El anciano de inmediato continua "bien Mi Lord después de mi sorpresa que fue parecida a la suya no supe ni que decir, pero de inmediato me puse a trabajar después de 5 meses logre hacer el centro de la varita usando los ingredientes tan raros que su abuelo me dio para eso , y cuando termine esperaba una varita oscura una varita que emanara oscuridad pero no obtuve una varita muy balanceada , tanto que me recordó lo que me dijo mi maestro una vez , "si logras equilibrar perfectamente , las energías de la luz y de la oscuridad obtendrás una varita de un gran poder" siempre intente hacerlo con todas mis varitas así que combinaba maderas de poder de la luz con núcleos oscuros y las varitas y también a la inversa los resultados siempre fueron muy poderosa y jamás dañaban al dueño , con la de su abuelo es mi obra maestra ya que la rama del árbol de la luz y garra, pelo y sangre de un demonio dadas por su voluntad , hicieron que la varita fuera el perfecto ejemplo de balance del bien contra el mal , de la luz y la oscuridad".

* * *

Notas del Autor: Hola de nuevo aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que esten disfrutando este fanfic, como yo disfruto escribirlo, ahora las respuestas a los que mandan sus reviews, recuerden que sus reviews mantienen la historia corriendo y sobretodo mantiene la historia corriendo.

* * *

Lord Zanator: los capitulos te parecen cortos, bueno quiza pero en mi editor de texto son minimo 4 paginas, lo considero adecuado para cada capitulo claro que hay algunos mas largos por detalles que queiro en ese capitulo, gracias por tu opinion :-P 

Ailuj: Gracias por opinar eso, te contare que pense por mucho tiempo publicarla por que mis lectores de beta, me daban opiniones contrarias uno decia que estaba bien y otro que estaba mal y la verdad decidi seguir mi instinto y publicarla y por lo visto he obtenido mejores criticas de los lectores que de ellos , en fin asi es la vida :-P, opiniones como la tuya me hacen darme cuenta que hice bien al publicarla, gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo

Angerus: Bueno no se cuantos opinen que en vez de trio dorado , debio ser mas un duo digo la verdad no le veo mucho uso al cabeza de zanahoria y sobre la pelea contra Ron, mmm hay una sorpresa en camino espero les guste.

Elien Black de Kirjava-Slyther: Gracias me gusta mucho leer tus reviews en si lo que mas me gustan son tus agregados de emociones, gracias por los reviews , ah por cierto abri un grupo de yahoo para que pongan sus opiniones , mas adelante les dare la dir para que opinen mas. ah y sobre lo de los parrafos checa el nuevo cap 1 que publique si ven el antiguo prueben oprimir la tecla ctrl de su teclado y el boton de refresh, y opinen si les gusta asi o continuo como esta.

GaRrY: Gracias y lo hare :-P

Anaelisa: Gracias y si la verdad no era yo tampoco antidumbledore, pero el libro 6 me hizo cambiar de idea ademas para esta historia queda de maravilla, imaginate la reaccion que tendra cuando sepa de quien es nieto y sobretodo que piensa seguir sus pasos, por el momento debe permanecer en secreto, pero la pregunta es cuanto tiempo seguira asi ?.

LORD BLACK: mira pienso publicar muy seguido tengo todas las intenciones de publicar toda la historia, si te soy sincero y ya lo he comentado antes tengo escrita la historia muy adelantada, asi que por que escriba capitulo por capitulo no te preocupes, es un reto publicar toda la historia y que les guste.

Pd. Por todos sus comentarios he decidido publicar mas historias asi que espero que tambien les guste por el momento me aplicare al heredero, mas adelante publicare otra historia y espero que les guste , muchas gracias a todos y este capitulo se los dedico a todos mis lectores, **Recuerden sus reviews mantienen viva la historia :-P**


	5. Capitulo 5: Vamos de Compras ¡! Parte 2

Capitulo 5: **_Vamos de Compras ¡! Parte 2_**

Harry sonríe con gran confianza todo lo que le ha dicho este anciano y su abuelo han logrado darle muchas mas esperanzas de lo que podría esperarse de una batalla muy desigual pero si ese es su destino , bueno lo aceptara y sobretodo hará pagar a todos los que lo pusieron en esta posición , Harry se despide del anciano y se dirige a seguir este día que ya promete ser el mejor en su vida , por que viéndolo bien , hasta hace unos días no sabia nada de su familia ahora sabe mucho de su madre , su abuelo esta con el quizás no en forma física pero esta con el y pude siempre pedirle consejo cosa que jamás tuvo gracias a Voldemort y a Dumbledore pero ya pagaran en su momento.

Con los ánimos muy altos sigue las indicaciones de su abuelo y llega a una tienda que vende cosas hechas de piel de dragón desde chalecos hasta túnicas de combate completas hechas a la medida , entra y ve a un anciano y de inmediato repite el proceso ya que estando tan escondida la tienda no hay nadie mas que el anciano , al mostrarle el anillo de Grindlewald el anciano de inmediato cerro el establecimiento y no le pregunto su nombre ni tampoco le dio el suyo para su entender si esta aquí solo y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro es lógico que no quiere alertar a nadie de su presencia y por el respeto que le debe a Lord Grindlewald , no revelara a nadie que esta aquí , de inmediato le muestra sus mejores túnicas de combate y botas , para la suerte de Harry son las túnicas de combate mas hermosas que ha visto totalmente negras y brillosos con varios bolsillos encantados para cargar una gran cantidad de cosas y para sorpresa de Harry , incluso encuentra un par de fundas para pistola , que como le indica el anciano esas fundas son muy especiales son de piel de basilisco como la túnica de combate que usa en este momento , y las botas todo del mismo material haciendo que Harry tenga un aspecto bastante amenazador pero a Harry le gusta así que compra todo incluidas otras 3 túnicas del cuero de dragón las mas fuertes que tiene el anciano , y de una vez elige otros 2 pares de botas claro estas son ahora de piel de dragón pero también son de color casi negro lo que hace que todo este haciendo juego , le paga al anciano y se despide de el asegurándole que volverá , pero antes guarda todo en su confiable baúl y sale de nuevo a seguir sus compras hay mucho que comprar aun.

Harry se encuentra enfrente de una pared muy extraña pero su abuelo le indica que ponga la mano en la pared y diga murmure que lo envía Xavier Grindlewald , al hacerlo la pared revela una puerta y puede entrar a la tienda mas extraña que ha visto en todo el mundo mágico , podrían decir que es una armería muggle pero para sorpresa de Harry las armas tienen runas grabadas y también se siente poder emanando de ellas , así que se podría decir que toda arma en el lugar esta encantada con algún motivo.

Harry mirando por todo el cuarto ve que también hay cuchillos espadas, de todos los estilos hay espadas gigantescas tan grandes o mas que el hasta las pequeñas que puedes esconder , hay cuchillos para lanzar , dardos todo tipo de armas están en este lugar se acerca y ve a un hombre que no es ni anciano como los últimos que ha conocido este se ve que apenas tiene canas en su cabello , y tiene una expresión muy seria , en un brazo se le ve un tatuaje que su abuelo le comenta que es de las fuerzas especiales de estados unidos , esto sorprende bastante a Harry pero no comenta nada , ya que al darle la mano al hombre siente un gran dolor el hombre al saludarlo lo ha hecho con bastante fuerza , Harry no dice nada pero le muestra el anillo al hombre y solo levanta una ceja y dice "al fin Eligio a su heredero ¿verdad?".

Harry se sorprende por lo que dice el hombre y solo mueve la cabeza indicando que si , entonces el hombre empieza a sacar muchas armas de la parte trasera de la tienda, y se las muestra a Harry , "bien aquí tenemos un par de 9mm , ambas están encantadas para usar magia en lugar de balas pero están hechas de tal manera que también puedes usar balas con atributos especiales, puedes usarlas en lugar de un varita pero antes de oprimir el gatillo piensas en que hechizo o maldición quieres usar , al oprimir el gatillo lanzara una maldición , pero si sigues presionándolo seguirás lanzándolo sin ningún problema usando las 2 pistolas a la vez probaría ser bastante útil , y usaran la energía del usuario para seguir enviando así que si eres quien dices ser estas armas tendrán casi energía ilimitada , lo que en combate seria una gran ventaja".

Harry toma las armas en sus manos y siente una inmediata conexión con ellas y apunta a un blanco piensa en un simple Rictusempra y presiona el gatillo y de inmediato siente como cuando lanza el hechizo solo que esta vez, sin la varita y de el cañón del arma sale una luz plateada y pega en el blanco, lo que hace que Harry de inmediato presione varias veces y prueba que el hechizo sigue allí y es muy fácil de atacar con estas armas.

Sonriendo al hombre le asiente con la cabeza indicándole que quiere esas y empieza a caminar hacia donde están las espadas para elegir algunas gracias al consejo de su abuelo elige una espada larga , también elige una katana mediana , ambas están encantadas para no romperse y tener un filo increíble , también elige un juego de cuchillos para arrojar los cuales están encantados para permanecer escondidos a los ojos de todos mientras el dueño no de permiso , nadie puede verlos , y también contienen los encantamientos de filo y irrompibles y un par de hechizos extra para que las dagas no dañen a alguien que el dueño no quería y el otro para que regresen a su funda después de ser lanzados con un solo pensamiento.

Cuando termina de escoger las armas de filo se acerca al mostrador de nuevo y le tienen una muy hermosa escopeta de 2 cañones recortada del cañón , con runas grabadas en la cacha , Harry la mira y le pregunta al encargado "¿esta arma que características tiene?" el encargado sonríe y dice "esta escopeta es muy parecida a las 9mm que elegiste hace unos momentos , con la diferencia que esta arma el hechizo que uses su poder será multiplicado 6 veces así que si usas un hechizo de explosión el ataque seria muy fuerte sin causarte un gran desgaste mágico".

Rápidamente Harry toma arma viendo que es muy cómoda y seria muy útil en las batallas por venir , así que también la elige junto con una pequeña metralleta Uzi, esta no era mágica usa balas normales con la diferencia que estas balas no se terminan haciéndola una arma muy útil, cuando el encargado le pregunta si es todo Harry le comenta "Por el momento , volveré ya que tenga mas practica con estas y veré que mas me llevo" el hombre sonríe sabe que tendrá un camino difícil , así que hará lo posible por darle las armas para superar su prueba.

Al salir Harry ve que pasa de medio día ha estado casi toda la mañana comprando y ahora que recuerda tiene hambre así que su abuelo le recomienda ir a comer al callejón principal donde hay un buen lugar donde puede comer y así terminar sus compras, su abuelo espera que puedan hacer las compras en un solo día, pero aun falta las compras de Londres muggle así que es posible que tengan que volver pero ha demostrado ser muy divertido así que no seria problema.

Harry llega a un pequeño local donde puede comer algo así que se decide por un desayuno tipo buffet donde puede comer de todo un poco , claro le recuerda los banquetes de Hogwarts no es como allí pero ciertamente están todos sus platos favoritos.

Después de comer decide por consejo de su abuelo terminar las compras en el callejón Knockturn ya que solo le faltan ingredientes de pociones no comunes y la compra de su armadura , con ese pensamiento entra al apotecario y compra todo lo que necesita según consejo de su abuelo aparte que siempre puede mandar a su nueva lechuza y comprar por catalogo lo que le hace pensar que necesitara pedir los catálogos para poder hacerlo y comienza por esa tienda y por todas las que ve y le venden los catálogos.

Saliendo de allí llega a una puerta que al parecer nadie ve y entra y dentro ve a un hombre bastante grande muy parecido a Hagrid lo miro y le pregunto "que puedo hacer por ti pequeño" a Harry no le gusto ser llamado pequeño pero considerado el tamaño de este hombre así que no lo tomo como ofensa, le mostró el anillo y de inmediato el hombre saco un cofre con una armadura corporal muy hermosa al ver la expresión de el rostro de Harry le explico.

"Esta armadura fue hecha para Lord Grindlewald, por mi padre así que viendo que eres su heredero es tuya ahora, no te preocupes por las medidas esta armadura automáticamente se ajustara a tu cuerpo y te dará una protección muy grande contra cualquier hechizo incluidos los imperdonables espero que no tengas que probar esa parte, aparte esa armadura si es necesario cubrirá completamente tu cuerpo, permitiéndote incluso caminar en lava, es el trabajo maestro de mi padre espero te sirva como fue pensada para Lord Grindlewald.

Con eso Harry saco su baúl y guardo su nueva armadura, y decidió volver al callejón normal para comprar lo que le hacia falta para volver a su jaula donde lo mantiene Dumbledore , al menos por el momento , regresado al callejón entro a Eeylops donde compro una dotación de bocadillos para su amada lechuza y 2 perchas donde podría estar cómoda 1 nueva percha para su cuarto en Privet Drive y la otra la usaría para el departamento dentro de su baúl, pensando en Hedwig estaba preocupado considerando que Dumbledore la regrese ya que de la ultima carta a la orden, no había regresado.

Considerando como tubo problemas con su familia decidió comprar algunas cosas que harían mas fácil su vida en Privet Drive, y aprovechando que su baúl tenia un cuarto que podría ser usado como departamento , compro una alacena mágica donde tendría comida suficiente para varios meses, y decidió comprar algunos muebles mágicos incluida un par de camas muy cómodas como la que tenia en Hogwarts, y por si no quería tener contacto con sus tíos , compro un baño mágico que incluía todo lo necesario para su uso.

Con sus compras completas en el lado mágico se dirigió a Londres muggle para hacer las compras que le hacían falta verifico que su capucha estuviera en su lugar y salio a Londres muggle donde como apenas pasaba de la hora de la comida tenia 3 hrs. antes de tener que volver y no tener problemas con la orden del fénix, decidió ir a una librería cercana y compro varios libros de aprendizaje del mundo muggle para el uso de computadoras ya había visto a Dudley usar el Internet así que decidió que era un buen lugar para buscar información.

Después de todo los seguidores de Voldemort no saben mucho del mundo muggle y por lo que vio con su primo hay muchas formas de causarles problemas a Voldemort también compro libros sobre campañas militares, y mirando varios libros vio que la química usada por los muggles tenia algunas aplicaciones interesantes, después de todo si tenia armas muggle modificadas para usar magia quizás pueda usar mas armas muggle para causar el mayor daño posible a Voldemort.

Así que decidió también comprar libros de armas muggle y otros libros que le gustaron como novelas y libros sobre lugares de interés y otros países, después de todo pasara bastante tiempo solo, aparte de con su abuelo pero estará solo así que en los descansos podría leer algo para conocer mas el mundo después de todo, cuanto puedes aprender del mundo si los primeros 10 años de tu vida los pasas encerrado debajo de unas escaleras.

Salio de la tienda entro a un callejón y verificando que nadie lo viera metió las cosas a su baúl y decidió ir a una tienda de electrónicos para comprar algunas cosas, en la tienda eligió por consejo del vendedor una laptop de las mas modernas con acceso a Internet, y para que sus parientes no se dieran cuenta también compro un teléfono celular y varios dvds con películas para sus ratos libres que aunque su abuelo le comento, no serian mucho pero decidió ya que es el heredero de una gran fortuna , pues decidió consentirse y comprar cosas que nunca había podido.

Después de todo eso, fue a una tienda de departamentos y compro algunos juegos de ropa ya que con un comentario del abuelo cambiario un poco en cuanto regresaran a casa y realizaran el ritual donde activaría los dones que obtuvo su abuelo, al realizar la hermandad con el príncipe del inframundo, al recordar eso Harry pensó en cuanto cambiaria su vida de aquí en adelante.

Harry sonrió al pensar que cambiaria mucho su vida pero pensándolo bien el no ha sido nunca lo que se podría llamar normal y escuchando la vida que llevo su abuelo, bueno se puede decir, que ni su familia es lo que se llamaría normal pero pensó para si mismo,_ "mejor así tendré mas ventajas contra mis enemigos"_ con ese pensamiento inicio su camino de regreso a la casa de sus parientes.


	6. Capitulo 6: La nueva imagen de Harry

Capitulo 6: **_La nueva imagen de Harry._**

Después de un viaje sin ningún problema de regreso a Privet Drive , unas calles antes de llegar a su casa Harry se pone su capa invisible esperando que Moody no este de guardia ya que seria el único que podría verlo, para su suerte los guardianes de la orden del fénix están cambiando de guardia, así que fácilmente puede pasarlos y entrar a su casa por la puerta de atrás, con mucho cuidado de no alertar a sus parientes que en realidad ni han intentado saber si esta o no en casa.

Al entrar a su cuarto de inmediato, cerro su puerta y saco su nuevo baúl, y se puso a acomodar todo lo que compro, por consejo de su abuelo dejo la mayoría de las cosas dentro del baúl al menos las mas comprometedoras así que por el momento saco a su nueva lechuza, las dos perchas y el nuevo hábitat de su serpiente que por el momento esta en el mismo cuarto que su lechuza.

Con ayuda de la varita de su abuelo, empieza a cambiar su cuarto para que realmente pueda vivir cómodamente en el, lo primero que hace es desvanecer su antigua cama y recordando que compro muebles mágicos saca una de las nuevas camas que compro en callejón Diagon, ya que gracias a la varita de abuelo puede hacer toda la magia que quería sin ser detectado.

Ya que acomodo a sus nuevas mascotas en su cuarto y acomodo todo para que fuera mas cómoda su vida en Privet Drive , Harry escucho a su abuelo que le dijo _"bien ahora que ya estas acomodado tenemos que preparar el ritual para despertar los poderes de la hermandad , necesitamos hacerlo pronto por que también aprenderás a usar estos poderes para ayudarte en tu batalla, primero guarda todas tus armas nuevas en el baúl , ponte la ropa mas cómoda que tengas y te iré diciendo que hacer" _Harry sonrió ah estado esperando todo el día por este momento así que mundo mágico prepárense , un nuevo Harry Potter ah llegado.

Con la ayuda de su abuelo hace algunos hechizos para que el ritual no sea detectado por ninguna de las protecciones que Dumbledore ha puesto en su casa y posiblemente en si mismo, empieza con dibujar unas runas en el suelo con una mezcla que su abuelo le enseño y gracias a los ingredientes que compro en su viaje fue muy fácil hacerla, al terminar el circulo de runas y otras figuras mas empezó a dibujar en su cuerpo varias runas y algunos otros símbolos.

Grindlewald miro con interés lo que su nieto hizo y le ayudo corrigiendo los errores que pudo haber tenido, al terminar la revisión vio con gusto que su nieto era un natural para las runas como su esposa, cosa que le dio mucho gusto ver que Harry tiene las características de toda su familia se parece a el y a James Potter, tiene los ojos de Lily y su inteligencia y cuando termine el ritual, se parecerá tanto a Grindlewald que los antiguos enemigos y aliados con solo mirarlo sabrán quien es, pero sabrán la verdad hasta que sea muy tarde, ya que como el mismo vio, James Potter también era parecido a Grindlewald, claro que solo la gente que llego a verlo lo sabría , para los mas jóvenes, Harry solo seria una imagen mas parecida a su padre y con algunos rasgos de su madre.

Harry empieza el ritual de inmediato, con un largo encantamiento y movimientos de varita empezó a trazar las runas que tenia grabadas en su cuerpo con la varita mientras su abuelo empezó a decir **"Antigua hermandad de humano a inhumano, Yo Xavier Grindlewald, declaro que Harry James Potter Black Lefey Grindlewald, es mi heredero universal, por lo que pido se le entreguen los regalos del intercambio de sangre por la hermandad".**

En cuanto Grindlewald termino esas palabras todas las runas tanto las dibujadas como las que estaban en el cuerpo de Harry comenzaron a brillar y en el caso de las dibujadas en el circulo comenzaron a girar rápidamente, generando una luz mas brillante una luz cegadora, solo gracias a los hechizos que hizo Harry gracias a su abuelo no es detectada la explosión mágica que genera el ritual, con esa explosión de luz y magia todo termina y Grindlewald solo ve la forma de Harry caer al suelo donde con ayuda de un poco de magia lo acomoda en su cama donde serán los cambios mientras duerme toda la noche , Grindlewald solo sonríe pensando la sorpresa que tendrá su nieto al despertar.

Después de la ceremonia , Harry tiene un sueño increíble donde ve un hermoso prado y una hermosa casa, al acercarse ve el nombre de el buzón que hace que casi se desmaye ya que el nombre en el buzón es "Potter", cosa que hace que se sienta muy nervioso, juntando todo su valor toca en la puerta de la cual solo escucha un "Esta abierto, pase" con una voz femenina muy melodiosa, al entrar se encuentra en un recibidor donde por todos lados ve fotos de un bebe y una pareja que reconoce como sus padres esta totalmente distraído viendo las fotos cuando escucha grito de alegría que dice "Harry!".

Al escuchar eso Harry voltea sorprendido y se ve frente a sus padres que lo ven con una gran sonrisa, Harry hace lo primero que ha deseado hacer durante mucho tiempo corre a abrazarlos, causando lagrimas de todos por la reunión, después de el tierno momento se sientan a platicar ya que no se han visto por mucho tiempo, bueno ya que se han puesto al corriente muy rápidamente Harry les cuenta a sus padres los sucesos actuales los cuales, reciben con una sonrisa su pequeño ha pasado por tanto y aun así esta dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para el mundo mágico, que mas podrían querer.

Cuando Harry se despierta tiene la sonrisa mas grande que ha tenido en toda su vida sus padres han prometido volver a sus sueños para platicar otro poco de cuando en cuando así los conocerá mejor y es posible que le den consejo, pero el motivo principal de su sonrisa es que le pidieron que ajustara cuentas con el "Traicionero Centenario" como le dijo su madre, ya que ella dejo instrucciones de que jamás debería ser dejado con su hermana, claro que después de la visita de su padre, antes que Harry hiciera el juramento, Lily supo quien era su padre y todo lo que hizo Dumbledore a su familia.

Después levantarse de la cama pasa por enfrente de un espejo que tiene en su cuarto y para su sorpresa el Harry que ve en la reflexión no es nada parecido a el que era anoche , no ya no es el mismo muchacho delgado y sin definición , si bien el quidditch ha hecho mucho por su forma era un muchacho con apenas definición muscular, el muchacho que esta frente que mira es totalmente diferente mas alto y mucho mas fuerte, no fuerte como un levantador de pesas pero si una gran definición muscular , y de repente nota que no trae los lentes ya que olvido ponérselos pero puede ver con bastante claridad , cosa que le alegra sus lentes siempre han sido su punto débil.

Viendo que ha cambiado bastante decide cambiar su imagen también, digo no puede alguien que se ve así y menos siendo heredero de una gran familia sin vestir bien así que decide, alterar un poco la ropa que compro para que le quede bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene ropa que le queda perfectamente y debe admitir se ve bastante bien, también se da cuenta que puede escuchar mejor y hasta su olfato a mejorado, cuando esta distraído viendo que puede hacer Grindlewald, decide hablar.

"_Bien mi muchacho, veo que estas conforme con los cambios que ocurrieron, ¿estoy en lo correcto, antes que digas algo, si sabia que cambiarias así y si te serán muy útiles estos nuevos sentidos, sobretodo si quieres ir a comprar ropa muggle que te quede, claro que puedes usar magia y te quedara bien de todos modos"_

Harry sonrió de inmediato, conforme, conforme era lo ultimo que estaba encantado con los cambios, se veía mejor y se sentía como jamás lo había hecho y sobretodo se sentía confiado, sabia que la tarea que tendría, el reto que tendría que enfrentar seria increíble pero sabia que podría o al menos con estos cambios estaba mucho mas cercas de lograrlo de lo que antes de conocer a su abuelo.

De inmediato Grindlewald empezó decirle el plan de entrenamiento, _"bien mi muchacho tenemos un par de meses para enseriarte muchas cosas y creo que la mejor manera es pasándote todo el conocimiento de artes oscuras a través del anillo y empezaremos a enseñarte Oclumancia, también a ser Animago, y aprenderás a usar todas las armas que compraste y también revisaremos todos tus conocimientos en la escuela, así podrás rivalizar con Granger, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes, claro aun no sabemos si te traiciono voluntariamente pero algo esta allí que no me agrada"_.

Harry de inmediato se puso serio y se preparo para unas semanas muy intensas donde aprendería más de su abuelo que todo lo que ha aprendido en la escuela y con ese pensamiento inicia el entrenamiento que es muy necesario y así comienza una rutina por las siguientes 3 semanas donde Harry entrenara todos sus nuevos poderes y gracias, a los poderes obtenidos por el ritual, el anillo le es muy fácil aprender a un ritmo rápido en este entrenamiento.

Casi de inmediato Harry se acostumbro al nuevo régimen que le puso su abuelo para aprender, gracias al anillo Harry conocía toda la magia que alguna vez uso su abuelo, así que su aprendizaje se baso básicamente en aprender a usar el 100 de su poder que ahora con el cambio, era bastante con el gran conocimiento de su abuelo modificaron el departamento de el baúl para practicar con sus armas nuevas, en poco tiempo domino el uso de sus espadas, y también el uso de sus cuchillos para lanzar pero donde mas se divirtió fue en uso de sus armas de fuego mágicas.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix.

"Excelente Ron, estas en nivel de un estudiante de séptimo año, y tu Hermione estas en nivel de un estudiante de sexto año, ahora comenzaremos con la poción de Animago para que puedan ver sus formas" Todos en el cuartel estaban impresionados como entreno Ron ya que posiblemente podría enfrentarse a Tonks y ciertamente podría enfrentarse a un 40 de la orden y ganar.

"Bien aquí esta la poción, al tomarla verán sus formas y empezaremos a entrenar para que puedan cambiar de forma".

De inmediato Ron y Hermione toman la poción y esperan unos momentos y enfrente de Hermione aparece una nube de vapor que empieza a tomar forma y de repente se forma un lobo con un pelaje que es casi idéntico a su cabello, lo que hace que Hermione brinque de alegría, mientras Ron se aleja por que el no tubo forma, cuando salio del cuarto de el salta una comadreja con el pelaje rojo lo mira unos segundos y desaparece, Ron mira lo que paso y piensa que solo eso necesitaba, estaba seguro que si Harry entrenaba tendría una forma impresionante, y el estaría solo de nuevo bajo la sombra de Harry.

De vuelta a Privet Drive.

Llego el momento que Harry podía desenfundar, cargar el hechizo en las pistolas, apuntar y disparar en un parpadeo, cosa que le seria sumamente útil y con sus grandes reservas de energía mágica podía tener batallas sumamente largas, el uso de su escopeta le costo mas trabajo dominar pero casi al final de las 3 semanas le tomo el gusto a la escopeta claro que basándose en sus cálculos la escopeta es algo así como de ultimo recurso, ya que aprendió bien a usar esas armas , la Uzi resulto una arma divertida de usar considerando que casi no hay escudos mágicos que detengan objetos físicos bueno esta resultaría una arma muy útil contra múltiples enemigos.

Después de otra semana durante la cual termino el dominio de su Oclumancia haciendo que sus pensamientos fueran más ordenados por lo que podía recordar mucho mas rápido y aprender, claro que a este punto aprender era muy fácil y sobre su entrenamiento de Animago bueno cabe decir que estaba sumamente feliz ya que con una poción que hizo con ayuda de su abuelo pudo ver que su forma.

Harry no podía creerlo frente a el se encuentra un dragón increíble de color negro intenso casi como si absorbiera la luz, con unos intensos ojos verdes, alas de color azul oscuro y puntas de color plata, los dientes y garras eran de un hermoso color plateado y la cola no era una pica, era una maza con mas picos dándole una imagen muy peligrosa mientras lo miraba con asombro el dragón lanzo una llamarada de color azul metálico.

Grindlewald mira con admiración a su nieto y dice con voz divertida _"Bien mi muchacho, esa es una forma impresionante y sobretodo será sumamente útil ya que la domines adquirirás sus características incluida su increíble resistencia a los hechizos y maldiciones, y como la mente de un dragón es tan fuerte solo aumentara tus habilidades en las artes mentales"._

Harry escucha con mucho interés a su abuelo cuando este le dice _"bien ahora ya tienes un excelente nivel empezaremos la parte mas difícil de tu entrenamiento el cual tomara el resto del verano, vamos a empezar con tus habilidades para llamar a tus aliados mas fieles, podrás llamar a los demonios"_.

En los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix se desarrolla una interesante escena mientras Ron y Hermione tendrán un duelo de practica contra Tonks, "bien primero Ron contra Tonks" mientras Ron y Tonks toman sus lugares, Ron esta pensando que demostrara que el puede incluso contra quien sea, así sea un Auror, un mortifago, incluso Voldemort y Dumbledore, y ciertamente el se pensaba mucho mejor que "el niño que vivió", que poco sabia el ignorante.

Toman sus posiciones y inicia el duelo, Ron decide probar los nuevos hechizos que han practicado, mientras Tonks presiona y presiona mas en el duelo así que Ron grita su hechizo "Electra" y un rayo de electricidad golpea a Tonks haciendo que descuide la guardia y Ron la derrota con un simple **_Desmaius_**, ganando el duelo y haciendo que Hermione salte de gusto por que logro vencer a un Auror entrenado, con esto Ron siente que puede ganarle a quien se le ponga en frente.


	7. Capitulo 7: La primera batalla del hered

Capitulo 7: **_La primera batalla del heredero_**

Después de unos días, Harry se despertó muy refrescado el entrenamiento que su abuelo le había dado le había abierto los ojos ahora podía usar los hechizos de muchas formas desde hacer que una persona se desmayara por unas horas hasta un mes, y su control de los hechizos se hizo tan grande que empezó a dejar de usar palabras, movientos de varita y hasta la misma varita, claro que si usaba la varita de su abuelo los hechizos podían ser devastadores, a todas sus armas les agrego algunas runas para que solo el pudiera usarlas si alguien que no debía las tocaba sentirían un dolor muy grande y perderían el sentido.

El mayor cambio fue en su varita, le grabo runas y hizo una poción que incluía su sangre de esta manera podría hacer que su varita llegara a su mano sin importar donde estuviera, y sobretodo si alguien la tenia en la mano la varita le daría un desde una descarga eléctrica hasta el equivalente a la maldición Cruciatus, todo esto lo podía realizar con un solo pensamiento.

Ese era el día que su abuelo le comento que necesitaban ir al callejón Diagon, ya que Harry se hizo bastante hábil con las armas de fuego, las espadas y cuchillos su abuelo pensaba que era buen momento para que aprendiera a usar mas armas, además tenia que admitirlo Harry se estaba aburriendo, ni idea por que los miembros de "la orden del pollo rostizado" como cariñosamente empezaron a llamarla Harry y su abuelo, no se habían presentado en si hasta las cartas de los amigos de Harry dejaron de llegar en si estaba bastante preocupado por Hedwig no había tenido noticias de su quería lechuza desde un buen de tiempo.

No se había sentido solo gracias a la serpiente que compro en su ultimo viaje de compras al mundo mágico, decidió llamarla Xavier en honor a su abuelo, llego a saber mucho de su nuevo amigo gracias a que podían conversar en parsel, y gracias que su abuelo decidió contarle mas de su vida y de su madre no se sentía solo, pero una pequeña voz en su mente le hacia querer y necesitar compañía humana después de todo, necesitaría aliados que le ayudaran a pelear contra sus enemigos.

Harry se preparo para su viaje al callejón Diagon preparo una capa con capucha de color azul en la cual agrego algunos hechizos para que la capucha ocultara perfectamente su rostro, de una manera que ni el ojo de Moody pudiera ver su rostro e incluso agrego un hechizo que cambiaba su voz completamente.

Ya que tenia lista su capa empezó a vestirse eso le tomaría un poco de tiempo ya que por consejo de su abuelo decidió ir completamente armado, por varias razones uno nunca sabe que puede pasar y otra que debía acostumbrase a tener todo puesto no por que pesara si no, por que aun no se acostumbra a la armadura que realmente era el trabajo maestro del herrero, al tenerla puesta solo parecían partes de armadura , los guantes, protectores de las piernas, una banda cruzando el pecho y una protección en los hombros, pero si Harry lo quería la armadura se cerraría completamente permitiéndole incluso estar bajo el agua incluso la armadura permanecía invisible para todos solo si el lo deseaba la armadura seria visible a otros.

Esa no era la opción mas impresionante de la armadura pero era la que mas le gustaba cuando cerraba completamente la armadura era totalmente inmune a ambientes hostiles, claro al ya dominar su habilidad de Animago, era capaz de soportar casi cualquier maldición y hechizo sin armadura y sin ningún daño, pero como le comento su abuelo nunca esta de sobra tener una o mas habilidades escondidas.

Lo cual Harry tomo muy en serio ya que podía bloquear completamente su mente de cualquier ataque, incluidos los de Voldemort, solo mantenía el contacto con el sicópata para espiarlo de cuando en cuando y para dar la impresión de debilidad pero en cualquier momento que el deseara podía destruir el link y Voldemort no podría volver a enviarle nada.

Una vez completamente vestido con todas sus armas se puso su capa sobre todo y no se notaba que estaba armado hasta los dientes debajo de esa capa, subió su capucha y se vio en el espejo, no podía creer lo que veía se veía totalmente diferente nadie podía asociar al "niño que vivió" con la reflexión en el espejo.

Gracias a uno de sus nuevos poderes podía ver incluso las capas invisibles, así que rápidamente checo que Bill Weasley, estaba de guardia así que se puso su capa invisible salio de la casa con cuidado y camino unas calles, viendo que nadie lo siguió uso otro de sus nuevos poderes, el poder de viajar por las sombras, ese como varios de los que estaba usando eran parte de los poderes que despertaron con el ritual, así que en un parpadeo se encontró en un callejón cercano a caldero chorreante, la entrada al callejón Diagon.

Verificando que tiene su capucha en su lugar, entra al caldero chorreante donde Tom el encargado lo mira pero no le toma mucha atención, Harry entra rápidamente al callejón y entra a una tienda de relojes en su ultimo viaje olvido comprar uno así que decide comprar uno ya que esta aquí.

Mientras tanto en Flourish y Blotts, Ron y Hermione están comprando sus libros después de todo faltan 2 semanas para el inicio de la escuela y Harry no vendrá al callejón según lo que escucharon, El director mandara a alguien a comprar lo que ocupe y se lo entregara en la escuela, así que pasara todo el verano en la casa de sus tíos, cosa que alegraba a Ron ya que en estos ultimas semanas junto el valor suficiente para decirle que le gustaba, y ella lo acepto algo en su cabeza le decía que solo lo acepto por que no estaba Harry y al fin lo había conocido como el quería.

Lo que ellos ignoraban es que Voldemort decidió que ese día era buen momento para crear temor a los tontos del mundo mágico, lanzaría un ataque con sus recientes mortifagos, enviando como comandante a la cobarde rata de Peter Pettigrew así si los reclutas fallaban y caían en manos de los Aurores no seria ninguna perdida, un plan bastante astuto ya que de cualquier forma Voldemort lograría que la gente le temiera y si fallaba eliminaría de sus filas a hechiceros débiles.

Entonces con un gran estruendo llegaron un grupo de mortifagos a causar terror en los compradores del callejón Diagon, entonces Harry salio de la tienda apresurado después de escuchar el escándalo pero se encontraba cercas de la entrada del callejón, mientras.

Ron y Herminone escucharon el estruendo, y salieron para ver un grupo de mortifagos y de inmediato Hermione entro de nuevo a la librería para llamar a la orden del fénix, mientras Ron hizo algo bastante estupido, intento solo derrotar a los mortifagos en realidad no lo estaba haciendo mal pero fue derrotado fácilmente por Pettigrew y en el momento que estaban apunto de usar la maldición de **_Avada Kedravra _**cuando se escucho un disparo.

Todos los presentes incluida Hermione, miraba con horror como moriría su novio, pero al escuchar el disparo no podía creer sus ojos allí estaba una figura encapuchada con un revolver en la mano aun con humo saliendo del cañón, los mortifagos tardaron en atacar por la sorpresa de que un hechicero usara una arma muggle, y para muchos no sabían ni que era eso pero obviamente era peligroso ya que elimino al mortifago que intentaba matar al caído Ron.

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar Harry desfundo su segunda revolver, la cargo con una maldición rompe huesos en una de sus armas en la otra carga el hechizo **_Glacius_** causando y empieza una batalla que nadie olvidara en mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico, ya que antes que los mortifagos pudieran lanzar una sola maldición el desconocido ya había derribado a mas de 18 mortifagos en unos segundos muchos tenían heridas considerables por el hechizo rompe huesos, mientras muchos estaban casi completamente congelados por el **_Glacius_**, asustados los mortifagos retroceden de ser un grupo muy largo mas de la mitad de sus compañeros, están totalmente derrotados entonces a aunque sea un cobarde, Pettigrew lanza su ataque cuando piensa que el desconocido esta distraído atacándolo con **_Avada Kedravra_** ya que con eso su maestro lo felicitara acabo con un hechicero que acabo con muchos de sus mortifagos.

Para sorpresa de todos el extraño solo se gira y atrapa la maldición en la mano, nadie podía creer lo que veía la maldición estaba en la mano del desconocido como si fuera una luz verde pero no le afecto para nada, allí es cuando los mortifagos intentan huir despavoridos acaban de ver a un hechicero atrapar la maldición que se supone imposible de parar, y no solo eso la atrapo como si fuera cualquier cosa y para el mayor asombro de todos solo cierra su mano y la maldición desaparece completamente.

Pettigrew esta completamente paralizado acaba de ver a un hechicero cachar y destruir la maldición mas poderosa sin ningún esfuerzo antes que pueda desaparecer como la rata traicionera que es, Harry desenfunda su escopeta y carga la maldición rompe huesos, y le dispara haciendo que Peter, caiga como un títere sin hilos, todos los mortifagos despiertan de sus sorpresa y atacan a Harry con todo tipo de hechizos y para sorpresa de todos, Harry murmura unas palabras y se convierte en humo y todos los ataques lo atraviesan como si no existiera, un segundo después regresa a la normalidad y tiene todas sus armas guardadas tan solo tiene su varita en la mano y la apunta a los mortifagos y lanza un muy poderoso **_Incarcerus_** haciendo que todos los mortifagos sean atrapados en un segundo por gruesas cuerdas de metal, nadie puede creer lo que ve un solo hechicero desconocido atrapo a mas de 20 mortifagos sin sudar una sola gota.

Harry siente la llegada de la orden del fénix no cabe duda siente la magia de Dumbledore y antes que Hermione reaccione usa su viaje de sombras y para no arriesgarse regresa a Privet Drive, y se asegura que todas esta en su funda y es totalmente invisible ya que no duda que Dumbledore lo visitara, podrán ver que ha cambiado físicamente pero no deben saber que el es el hechicero que acabo con mas de 20 enemigos y atrapo la maldición mas peligrosa en el mundo con una mano.

Mientras en el callejón Diagon, Hermione intenta explicarle a Dumbledore que paso no el cual parece no poder creer que exista un hechicero tan poderoso que se opone a Voldemort y no tenia idea y sobretodo no le gusta la idea de que alguien fuera de la orden del fénix tenga tanto poder y al ver que han muerto varios de los mortifagos se preocupa ya que puede ser un nuevo señor oscuro que solo busca destruir la competencia.

Apenas termino de hacer los hechizos necesarios para ocultar toda la magia que ha estado haciendo, y oculto la varita de su abuelo junto con Xavier dándole la orden que nadie mas que el podrá tomar la varita, oculta todo en el baúl para evitar problemas con Dumbledore, no han pasado mas de 20 minutos de la batalla cuando tocan la puerta en el No. 4 de Privet Drive y fiel a su predicción es Dumbledore con Bill Weasley.

Rápidamente suben a la habitación de Harry y lo que encuentran, allí les sorprende allí esta Harry Potter vestido en una camiseta y unos jeans, apuntándoles con su varita en cuanto abrieron a la puerta, pero eso no es lo mas sorprendente lo mas sorprendente es la diferencia del Harry que vieron en la estación de trenes al fin del año a este Harry, este Harry es mas alto, musculoso y sobretodo esta de pie con una actitud que denota confianza en si mismo, lo que no le agrada a Dumbledore ya que una arma debe ser dócil a su amo, no como este niño, no muchacho que tiene enfrente.

En cuanto Dumbledore va a hablar Harry decide hablar pero con un tono que hace que hasta Bill se sienta intimidado "ah solo son ustedes, quizás por su propia seguridad sea mejor que toquen antes que entren a mi cuarto, es solo un consejo ¿no queremos que pase un accidente verdad?".

Dumbledore tiene un mal presentimiento pero no dice nada decide dejar pasar la actitud por que al parecer Harry aun no supera la perdida de Sirius, así que decide hablar con una voz muy tranquila "Harry muchacho estas bien" al escuchar esto Harry levanta una ceja fingiendo ignorancia, "de que habla director, que puede pasar para que no este bien?" Dumbledore mira con sorpresa a Harry ya que no tiene esa actitud tímida de antes, no definitivamente paso algo a este muchacho para que este con actitud de confianza y sobretodo con esa actitud de cierto desprecio hacia a el.

Dumbledore decide tomar una pequeña mirada a la mente de Harry para saber que pasa, en el momento que lo intenta se lleva una sorpresa no solo Harry bloquea su intento, pero en un segundo Harry esta apuntando su varita a su garganta, ni siquiera Bill pudo reaccionar, entonces intenta fingir demencia y dice "Harry muchacho por que estas haciendo esto?" entonces con voz calmada y fría contesta "Director como debe saber es ilegal intentar leer los pensamientos de una persona sin su permiso, según la ley actual si se presentan cargos y se prueban verdaderos el que viola la ley puede pasar hasta 6 años en Azkaban, así que le sugiero que pregunte antes de intentar arrancar mis recuerdos sin permiso".

Dumbledore mira con sorpresa como este muchacho logro algo increíble detecto su intento y no solo eso antes que pudiera reaccionar lo tenia dominado antes de que pudiera responder, no esto cada vez le gustaba menos su arma se supone tenia que ser totalmente fiel a el, no de la nada hacerse inteligente y tener la posibilidad de volverse en su contra.

Bill al fin encuentra su voz y le dice "cielos Harry eso es increíble, pero recuerda es el director y no te desea ningún mal por favor guarda tu varita antes que pase un accidente".

Harry mira a Bill como si no pudiera creer sus oídos, pero por el momento no puede hacerse enemigos innecesarios así que decide guardarla y mirar a Bill muy tranquilo y le dice "Disculpa Bill es que últimamente la cicatriz me ha dolido bastante y me tenia algo nervioso que bueno que llego director no tenia forma de comunicarme con ustedes, ya que raramente le envié a Hedwig y no ha regresado".

Dumbledore no sabia que decir estaba totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de Harry, y también que toco un tema enfrente de un miembro de la orden del fénix que no debía escúchalo, cuando se dieron cuenta que Remus Lupin, estaba en el cuarto con rostro muy enojado por lo que acaba de escuchar y dice casi gritando "Albus, como pudiste no solo lo dejas encerrado y aislado de todo el mundo, alegando que debe estar solo para recuperarse de la perdida de Sirus, te atreviste a dejar a Harry totalmente incomunicado, si no me das una explicación razonable, hablare con los ancianos de los clanes que aceptaron nuestra alianza, así que Albus estoy esperando tu respuesta".

Dumbledore se puso pálido, la alianza con los hombres lobo era demasiado importante, pero también lo eran sus planes para la victoria contra Voldemort, este día parecía bastante malo primero el desconocido que elimino a muchos mortifagos sin ningún problema y ahora su arma estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, sin contar al embajador de una alianza muy importante, definitivamente este es uno de los peores días de la larga vida de Albus Dumbledore.


	8. Capitulo 8: Las Manipulaciones de Dumb

Capitulo 8: **_Las Manipulaciones de Dumbledore_**

Ahora Bill, Remus y Harry miraban con interés que respuesta daría el anciano para salir de este lió, ya que pensaba regañar a Harry por cualquier razón y Bill lo contaría en la reunión de la orden pero en este momento Harry lo estaba haciendo ver muy mal frente a 2 miembros muy importantes, ya que Bill le daba información interna de Gringotts, aun sin saber que lo que informaba le ayudaba a Dumbledore poder acceder a algunas bóvedas que no se usaban, para usarlas en provecho del lado del bien.

Y antes que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo en su defensa, llego Molly Weasley, para avisarle a su hijo que lo estaban buscando en Gringotts, en cuanto Bill desapareció con un pop, y antes que se fuera Molly, aparecieron 7 goblins fuertemente armados, acompañando a un Goblin elegantemente vestido, aparecieron en medio de todos muy cercas de Harry, Dumbledore reconoció a los goblins como guardias de Gringotts.

De inmediato el cuarto Goblin se acerco a Harry y antes que dijera algo Dumbledore le grito "Harry no lo escuches es una trampa de Voldemort", Harry miro con sorpresa a Dumbledore, lo que el no sabia es que los goblins jamás traicionarían a Harry ya que lo reconocían como el heredero de Grindlewald claro que por el momento Dumbledore no sabia eso.

Harry solo miro a Dumbledore fríamente y solo negó con la cabeza lentamente, y como si nada hubiera pasado miro al Goblin frente a el y lo reconoció ya que este mismo Goblin lo había llevado a su bóveda en todas sus visitas al banco, así que de inmediato lo saludo con su nombre.

"Griphook, como haz estado", no hace falta decir que Harry usara su nombre sorprendió incluso a los goblins armados, de inmediato Griphook sonrió a Harry y le dijo"bien señor Potter, me sorprende que un hechicero de su posición recuerde a un simple empleado".

Harry miro a Griphook por unos momentos y rió suavemente por unos momentos y le contesto "bien Griphook yo jamás he creído eso que los hechiceros son mejores que las demás criaturas mágicas, todos podemos vivir muy bien si tan solo aprendemos unos de los otros".

Cuando Dumbledore escucho eso de inmediato recordó lo que dijo Grindlewald hace tantos años en una reunión del Wizengamot hace mucho tiempo, y de inmediato miro a Harry pensando que se parecía algo a Grindlewald pero recordó que la primera vez que miro a James pensó lo mismo, así que descarto ese pensamiento.

Harry ignora completamente a Dumbledore y sigue su conversación con Griphook "en que te puedo ayudar Griphook".

Griphook mira a Harry por unos momentos y le dice "Me encuentro aquí por una investigación que se realizaron en varias cuentas por ordenes de Lord Gold, al parecer hay varias irregularidades con las cuentas de antiguas familias y de algunas familias que fallecieron durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort".

Dumbledore al escuchar eso se puso pálido pero pensando que oculto bien sus acciones, intento evitar que Harry supiera mas "y eso que tiene que ver con Harry, aun es menor y no tiene por que preocuparse por esos asuntos".

Eso logro que Harry mirara con enojo a Dumbledore y después de unos momentos dijo "Bien ¿en que puedo ayudarles?", Griphook miro a Harry unos momentos y entonces le dijo "señor Potter en su cuenta se descubrieron muchas irregularidades necesitamos que venga a Gringotts con nosotros para aclarar todo, además ya habíamos dejado eso en claro en nuestra carta que le enviamos diciéndole del testamento de Sirus Black, nuestros registros indican que recibió y leyó la carta".

Harry miro muy molesto a Dumbledore ya que el no había recibido ninguna carta, sabia bien de la herencia de Sirius, después de todo fue informado durante su visita a Lord Gold, supuso que el inteligente Lord Gold supo que Harry era vigilado así que con ese pretexto inicio la investigación de su cuenta, muy inteligente el Goblin, definitivamente un gran aliado en el conflicto que se acercaba.

Harry de inmediato prácticamente le grito a Dumbledore "QUE SIGNIFICA QUE RECIBIR CARTA DE GRINGOTTS, JAMÁS HE RECIBIDO NINGUNA CARTA Y MUCHO MENOS LA HE LEIDO, POR QUE SIENTO QUE USTED MI ESTIMADO DIRECTOR TIENE ALGO QUE VER ¡!"

Al ver que Harry esta muy molesto Dumbledore intenta acercase a Harry, pero en cuanto lo intenta los guardias armados lo impiden y dice Griphook "fui enviado para llevar al señor Potter al banco, como no desconocemos su situación se me proporciono una escolta para asegurar su seguridad, o es que olvida ¿que es el dueño de una de las cuentas mas importantes de Gringotts?"

Dumbledore al ver que no solo esta en desventaja si Harry va al banco lograra mas independencia y eso es algo que no puede permitir de su arma final contra Voldemort.

Pero antes que pueda decir algo Harry esta de pie y pone la mano en el hombro de Griphook, y le dice "cuando desees, Griphook estoy listo"

Griphook mira a Harry por unos momentos, y mira a los guardias armados que lo acompañan y con una seña, los guardias bajan sus armas y con un pequeño pop, desaparecen dejando a Dumbledore sin saber que paso por unos segundos hasta que entiende que acaban de llevar a Harry de vuelta a Gringotts.

Mientras tanto en Gringotts, Harry es recibido por Lord Gold muy cordialmente "bienvenido Lord Grindlewald, al fin terminamos la auditoria de sus cuentas y encontramos varias pruebas en contra de Dumbledore que las usaremos solo si es necesario, ya que es de suponer que solo le impondrán una multa pero eso dañaría su reputación así que tendremos todo listo en caso de cualquier eventualidad, también eh notificado a los lideres de la alianza y todos están intensamente contentos, por saber que ha regresado el heredero de Grindlewald y mas al saber que tiene pensado seguir el noble trabajo de su abuelo".

Harry sonríe a Lord Gold y le dice "gracias por el informe y gracias por avisar a los miembros de la alianza, tendré que planear como reunirnos sin que se entere Dumbledore, ah eso me recuerda es posible que este en este momento fuera intentando entrar y aun no es momento de que mostremos todo nuestros planes y ventajas"

Exactamente como Harry había dicho Dumbledore estaba intentando encontrar a Harry en Gringotts, por desgracia al estar con Lord Gold, nadie puede interrumpir la junta ya que Lord Gold solo atiende los casos mas importantes y sobretodo su oficina es totalmente impenetrable mientras estén en reunión.

Aprovechando que esta en Gringotts, Harry decide revisar el listado de artículos en sus bóvedas quizás encuentre algo que le sirva más en su batalla contra Voldemort y para hacer que los nervios de Dumbledore sean mas afectados ya que mientras mas tiempo pase con Lord Gold, mas grave debe ser la situación, cuando Harry le explica su plan a Lord Gold este decide seguir el juego ya que no le afecta para nada.

Y así Harry revisa con bastante calma el listado de artículos, y hasta toma te con Lord Gold mientras platican como viejos amigos.

Fuera en de la oficina Albus Dumbledore esta apunto de sufrir un ataque de nervios los goblins le confirmaron que Harry esta en reunión con Lord Gold, y ya tienen mas de una hora y media hablando lo que hace que se ponga muy nervioso, primero por que Lord Gold nunca se reúne con nadie al menos que , tengan una cuenta muy considerable, tengan un problema muy grande que afecte a Gringotts o sea alguien de mucha importancia para el mundo mágico, si su memoria no falla la ultima reunión que tubo Lord Gold con un hechicero fue con Grindlewald.

Dumbledore decide llamar a uno de los miembros de la orden para regresar a Harry a la casa de sus tía, "para su seguridad", la mayor falla de Dumbledore es ver solo por el bien de muchos, así que niega ver que las personas sienten y necesitan ser tratadas como personas en lugar como peones, por desgracia desde el inicio de la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

Es exactamente lo que ha hecho toda la batalla ha sido como un gran juego de ajedrez, cosa que ah tomado muchos sacrificios pero en su mente es la única manera de que todo salga bien, por desgracia ese es el peor camino para seguir aunque Harry derrotara a Voldemort así difícilmente se podría llamar una victoria.

Ya que el costo para ambos lados seria enorme, posiblemente la extinción de la raza de los hechiceros.

Harry encuentra en el listado algunos artículos mágicos, muy interesantes y muy útiles según el listado de cualidades le serán muy necesarios para sus futuras batallas, no tanto para el pero eventualmente tendrá aliados y cualquier ventaja será muy bienvenida así que decide pedirle a Lord Gold un favor, necesitara que los Goblins entreguen unas cartas a algunos aliados de su abuelo.

Por consejo de su abuelo, de los vampiros pide libros de magia de sangre, de los centauros pide un reporte completo de las posibilidades , como su abuelo dice no cae mal tener una imagen general de toda la situación quizás así pueda terminar con todo un poco mas fácilmente, incluso pide que usando la alianza contacte a los lideres de los fantasmas, a Harry de ultimo momento se le ocurre un gran plan para espiar a Voldemort, al ministerio, y a Dumbledore pero antes tendrá que hacer planes pero primero debe saber si los espíritus se unen a sus planes.

Dumbledore al fin perdió la paciencia y hace que Tonks se quede esperando a Harry ya que el tiene que ir a buscar una manera de salir de este lió, si Harry presiona a Gringotts ya que descubra que ha estado usando dinero de su familia así como de otras familias que murieron en la lucha contra Voldemort, puede hacer mucho daño claro también espera que se trate de otro asunto a tratar pero tiene como siempre, que estar preparado para todo.

Tonks esta algo molesta con Dumbledore, con la orden y con Ron el pequeño tramposo uso un ataque eléctrico, lo cual hizo que perdiera el control de sus habilidades por un tiempo, como Auror debe estar preparada para todo tipo de situaciones pero, Dumbledore le dio ordenes de no usar toda su fuerza contra los amigos de Harry ya que quiere que tomen mas confianza en si mismo, así le pondrán mas empeño a lo que hacen.

Sin saberlo cercas de ella esta Remus Lupin, observándola esta muy molesto con Dumbledore y lo que hizo con Harry no tiene nombre y si las sospechas de Sirius son ciertas, definitivamente necesita elegir con quien estará, pero su corazón en un segundo se lo dice iría tras Harry aunque el eligiera caminar al infierno, y por lo que huele Tonks también esta molesta con Dumbledore, quizás es buen momento para acercase a ella, en mas de un sentido, quizá al fin logre decirle lo que siente por ella y también logre decirle a Harry que lo apoyara.

Rápidamente le avisan a Lord Gold que Dumbledore se fue y solo se encuentran 2 miembros de la orden del fénix, cuando Harry pregunta si puede verlos sin que lo vean, Lord Gold de inmediato señala a uno de los guardias que de inmediato trae un gran espejo y lo pone frente a Harry, y le dice "estos espejos nos permiten ver en cualquier lado dentro de Gringotts, Mi Lord"

Al mirar al espejo mira primero a Tonks observando en el banco a ver si lo puede encontrar, y luego mira como el espejo se empaña ligeramente y mira a Remus, observando a Tonks.

Harry de inmediato piensa que si logra convencerlos serán muy buenos aliados después de todo, necesita saber que hace Dumbledore, y Tonks podría infórmale además de lo para en el ministerio, y es posible que gracias a ellos pueda conseguir mas aliados.

Harry le pide por favor a Lord Gold que los haga pasar y si no le molesta, necesitara una oficina por unos momentos, de inmediato Lord Gold le indica a los guardias que lo lleven a una oficina cercas de allí, indicándole que puede usarla todo el tiempo que necesite.

Harry de inmediato se sienta en una cómoda silla, considerando lo que les dirá para convencerlos.


	9. Capitulo 9: El inicio del cambio

Capitulo 9:**_ El inicio del cambio._**

Unos momentos después se abre la puerta de la oficina, y entran unos muy sorprendidos Tonks y Remus acompañados con un par de goblins armados, muy nerviosos miran quien los espera en un sonriente Harry Potter, en una oficina muy tranquilo esperándolos con una sonrisa, que no saben por que los trajo aquí pero definitivamente van a averiguar que esta pasando.

Después unos momentos de silencio donde Tonks y Remus, no soportaron mas y dijeron al mismo tiempo "¿Harry me puedes decir que esta pasando?", cuando los dos vieron que hablaron al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco al mirarse a los ojos por un momento, Harry miro con interés a ambos por unos segundos hasta que entendió que pasaba, era obvio que Tonks se sentía atraída por Remus, y Remus sentía lo mismo por Tonks, sonriendo a eso, decidió hablar sinceramente con ellos ya que si por alguna razón no estaban de acuerdo con el seria sumamente fácil usar el Obliate, y modificar sus memorias.

Remus y Tonks salen de su letargo y miran a Harry que tiene una sonrisa pero no ha dicho nada, en el momento que van a repetir su pregunta, Harry levanta la mano y les dice "bien veo que los dos quieren saber que pasa aquí, por que desobedezco a Dumbledore y básicamente que haré con todo lo que ha hecho, les diré algo si los dos aceptan escucharme sin decir nada y tener una mente abierta les contare todo".

Harry miro por unos momentos a la pareja frente a el pensando que no les diría absolutamente mas que lo necesario, pero por ahora seria suficiente al menos para ganar su confianza.

Mientras Tonks y Remus se miran a los ojos, Harry básicamente ha adivinado que ellos querían saber y/o ayudarle y a la vez hacer algo mejor contra Voldemort,

Viendo que nadie iniciaría la conversación Harry decide hablar primero "Bien me encontraron, ¿que harán ahora me llevaran con Dumbledore y de vuelta a Privet Drive?".

Tonks y Remus ven con sorpresa a Harry, y al mismo tiempo contestan "No" y se miran a los ojos de nuevo por la sorpresa de haber hablado al mismo tiempo, mientras pasa eso Harry , mira con gusto que en verdad se gustan así que quizá pueda ganarlos como aliados y también lograr que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Harry sonríe y les dice, "bien ya que quitamos eso del camino, hablare con sinceridad, ya que los dos parecen estar algo descontentos de la manera que Dumbledore esta dirigiendo esta guerra, y mucho menos supongo que les gusta como los esta tratando … ¿me equivoco?"

Remus y Tonks se miran sorprendidos, en pocos segundos, Harry logro leer como se sentían y sobretodo logro ver que los dos estaban muy enojados con la forma que Dumbledore hacia las cosas, pero algo había en este Harry que no era como el que dejaron al fin de año, aparte de los cambios físicos, se le veía confianza y sobretodo irradiaba poder, aparte que Remus podía oler algo que no podía identificar, pero que definitivamente diferenciaba a este Harry, este Harry no olía como un humano.

Aunque se dio cuenta de todo esto decidió ver que quería decir Harry con todo así que no comento nada de lo que olía, pero si decidió preguntar que pensaba,

"Bien ya que sacamos eso del camino creo que puedo confiar en ti Remus, pero tu tienes que opinar si podemos confiar en Tonks, no me lo tomes mal Tonks, pero no te conozco mucho pero en mi opinión siempre haz sido de confiar, además siento que hay algo que te molesta cada vez que digo el nombre de Dumbledore"

Tonks estaba sorprendida, en pocos minutos Harry pudo ver que estaba sumamente molesta con la orden y con Dumbledore, pero sobretodo con el idiota de Ron, ya que por culpa de Dumbledore tubo muchos problemas con sus habilidades a causa de la descarga eléctrica que le dio el tonto, además que el supuesto entrenamiento se le subió a la cabeza, por ordenes de Dumbledore no había atacado con toda su fuerza, es cuando noto que Dumbledore usaría a todos si era necesario como piezas de ajedrez y así de fácil los descartaría.

Entonces Remus decidió hablar "Harry es verdad no la conoces mucho, pero yo si y te digo que podemos confiar en ella, desde que oí lo que te había hecho Dumbledore, eh estado esperando encontrarte, incluso pensaba regresar a Privet Drive para hablar contigo pero veo que tu tenias otros planes, aun no se como los goblins te escuchan, pero veo que te tienen incluso respeto, que eso ningún hechicero ni Dumbledore ha logrado, y ellos se ven felices de ayudarte, creo que no habían cooperado así con ningún hechicero solo con Grindlewald"

Al escuchar eso Harry sonríe ya que Remus esta hablando con la verdad, claro el no sabe que Grindlewald era su abuelo y menos sabe que Grindlewald se ríe cuando escucha al hombre lobo hablar de el, claro sin saber que lo puede escuchar, Harry le dice mirándolos muy seriamente "Tienes razón, no la conozco pero tu recomendación me hace confiar en ella, además veo que cuando mencionamos a Dumbledore su rostro demuestra enojo, así que Tonks, dime cual es tu problema con el viejo"

Tonks había permanecido pensando en lo que escuchaba que decían Harry y Remus , pensaba en todos los problemas que causo Dumbledore y mucho mas recordando lo que paso con el incompetente de Ron, durante el entrenamiento y mucho mas que Dumbledore solo la uso, para que los "amigos" de Harry tomaran confianza haciendo que fueran mucho mas fácil de controlar, lo que veía, recordando lo que le dijo Remus hace algunos días, cuando la consoló por los problemas que tubo por las ordenes de Dumbledore, le hizo darse cuenta que Dumbledore usaría a todos como peones y los sacrificaría sin dudarlo por su objetivo , quizá este es el momento de pelear esta guerra con otro líder, en ese momento decide contestarle a Harry.

"Bien Harry gracias por tu confianza es verdad nos hemos visto poco, es mas nos conocemos poco, pero yo confió totalmente en los sentimientos de Sirus y el pensaba en ti como en su propio hijo, para mi Sirus era mi hermano mayor, así que por lo tanto para mi eres de mi familia, así que hablare sinceramente contigo para que puedas confiar en mi mas rápidamente, veras Harry por ordenes de Dumbledore tus "amigos" están en entrenamiento, pero a Ron se le esta subiendo a la cabeza, el muy tonto piensa que es mejor que tu, que cualquiera de la orden, pero por ordenes de Dumbledore no hemos usado toda nuestra fuerza, al principio me costaba trabajo entender por que, y se nos dijo que era para que el entrenamiento fuera mas fácil, logrando que tuvieran mas confianza en si mismos, pero sin que me viera lo escuche hablar con Snape, diciendo que todo el plan estaba saliendo como ellos querían, y que Ron y Hermione serian muy útiles para vigilarte aunque no lo sepan, pero sobretodo tu dudarías en atacarlos si ellos tuvieran que atacarte para controlarte"

Al escuchar eso en el rostro de Harry se nota el enojo, parte contra sus amigos pero sobre todo contra el anciano metiche, ya que al parecer sus amigos piensan que Dumbledore sabe lo que es mejor, aunque también se nota que Tonks ha visto que Dumbledore solo piensa sacrificar a todos para lograr su meta, eso incluye a toda la orden incluso a todo a toda la escuela si piensa que es necesario.

Remus mientras escucha lo que dice Tonks también esta sacando las mismas conclusiones, Dumbledore no es el líder adecuado para la guerra, ya que solo reacciona a los ataques pero jamás ha entrenado a la orden para destruir a Voldemort, en si le sorprende que ha entrenado a Ron y Hermione para poder controlar a Harry, lo que quiere decir que Dumbledore ve mas a Harry como un riesgo que a Voldemort.

Harry mira a Remus y casi puede saber que ha llegado a las mismas conclusiones y por consejo de su abuelo decide contarles al menos una buena parte para tener sus primeros aliados de lo que espera sean muchos, "bien al parecer han visto que el anciano no es mas adecuado para guiar la guerra, en si jamás ha sido capaz de hacerlo, he investigado muchas cosas gracias a los goblins, me han ayudado mucho mostrándome registros y otras cosas muy interesantes, todo esto ha hecho que vea las cosas de otra manera, dime Remus, mencionaste que los goblins solo habían tratado a un hechicero de buena manera, dijiste que solo a Grindlewald lo trataron bien, ¿tu sabes por que?"

Remus piensa unos momentos antes de contestar, "bien Harry mis abuelos me contaron que Grindlewald no era como decían todos, en si raramente mi abuela y abuelo, jamás confiaron en Dumbledore según me contaron, Grindlewald quería que nos uniéramos con todas las razas mágicas y hiciéramos un consejo para que todos tuviéramos un gran entendimiento con los demás, en si me contaron que Grindlewald pensaba muy diferente sobre los conceptos de la magia, en si por lo que pude investigar de los diarios de mis abuelos Grindlewald, jamás hizo ningún intento de controlar el ministerio como muchos dicen, es mas en el diario que dejo mi abuelo puso que el ministerio lo nombro enemigo por que logro lo que nadie había logrado, una alianza total con las otras razas mágicas, esto incluye a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo, en si los vampiros respetaban tanto a Grindlewald que se dice que compartieron sus conocimientos de magia de sangre con el, esa magia es la mas sagrada para ellos, también se rumoraba que Grindlewald tenia lazos con demonios"

Harry escucha con interés todo lo que le dice Remus, el ya sabe casi todo eso que le dice en si sabe mas de lo que cual quería sabe incluido Dumbledore, pero aun no es el momento de que todos lo sepan así que le dice a Remus y a una muy atenta Tonks "bien por lo visto haz averiguado lo mismo que yo solo que yo accedí los diarios de mi abuelo" una pequeña mentira pero por el momento debe ser así "mi abuelo al parecer pensaba muy parecido a Grindlewald incluso puedo decirte mas cosas pero no es el momento por ahora les digo que con toda la información que he reunido, puedo decirles que la batalla final contra Grindlewald no es como la contó Dumbledore, en si por los escritos de mi abuelo puedo decirles que Dumbledore vio a Grindlewald como un riesgo pero el jamás intento conquistar Europa, mucho menos el mundo en si fue considerado enemigo por que logro mas poder que ningún hechicero, logro unirse y hacer el consejo pero ya que el consejo tenia muchos miembros considerados seres oscuros pues lo consideraron un que era básicamente un demonio , de allí las historias de que tenia lazos con ellos"

Remus para este momento tenia una cara de asombro, si lo que decía Harry las historias que escucho de los ancianos de los clanes de hombres lobo, eran verdad el trato como basura fue iniciado básicamente cuando Grindlewald fue derrotado, aunque no entendía bien por que pero si todo lo que Harry, decía era verdad entonces Grindlewald era un gran líder de el lado de la luz pero al parecer Dumbledore era mucho mas manipulador para su propio bien, en si Dumbledore estaba mas cercas de ser un Señor oscuro como Voldemort, el propio Grindlewald, Remus solo pudo decir "Demonios ¡, entonces las historias de los ancianos eran verdad, Dumbledore es peor opción que Voldemort, como pude ser tan ciego"

Tonks se sorprende al escuchar que Remus maldice, pero sobretodo esta sorprendida, en las ultimas reuniones de la orden Dumbledore quería hacer creer a todos que tenían que vigilar a Harry mas de cerca, por la conexión con Voldemort pero escuchando todo eso, parecía que lo ve es que Dumbledore ve a Harry como un rival a futuro, por que la insistencia de Voldemort de matar a Harry si Harry es mucho mas joven que el , en si parece que Voldemort ve a Harry como un rival directo para lograr el liderazgo del mundo, pero debería ser Dumbledore su rival mas poderoso.

Harry y Remus ven que Tonks esta pensando todo lo que escucha pero sobretodo ven que ha descubierto lo mismo y en ese momento Tonks decide hablar "entonces quieres decir que Voldemort y Dumbledore tienen el mismo objetivo, ser los mas importantes del mundo, y por lo que he escuchado en las ultimas reuniones de la orden, los dos te ven mas como un enemigo, bueno uno como un enemigo y el otro como una herramienta"

Cuando Tonks dice eso Remus también entiende todo en un segundo, por que mantener al mayor blanco de Voldemort encerrado, sin ser entrenado y sobretodo por que lo mando con los muggles, y ahora que piensa bien las cosas una persona tan importante como Dumbledore podía lograr que le hicieran un juicio a Sirius, o pensándolo bien hacer lo mismo que hizo con Snape, todos sabían que el era lo mas oscuro posible, y salio libre sin pisar una sola vez Azkaban, pero que fue diferente con Sirius, entonces viendo a Harry entendió y Grito mientras golpeaba el escritorio "SIRIUS, ¿POR QUE?"

Tonks miro sorprendida a Remus, pero Harry sonrió ligeramente y les digo "veo que al fin entendiste, Sirius fue enviado a prisión sin que dijera nada, pero Snape salio libre por su palabra, cual es la diferencia, si Sirius salía naturalmente, haría todo en su poder para que viviera con el, y no con los muggles, y según lo mas importante para Dumbledore es que este a salvo , sin importar que los muggles me traten como basura y entendí que solo importa que me pueda controlar, que haga lo que el quiera, imaginen esto a quien recurriría si perdiera a la única figura paterna que he tenido por un error de juicio, a quien acudiría si quien es el único aparte de mis amigos que ha ¿estado allí para mi?"

Los ojos de Remus demuestran asombro y a la vez entiende lo que dice, Sirius sacaría a Harry de Privet Drive y si Dumbledore intervenía terminaría sacando a Harry del país incluso cambiara su nombre haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que lo controlara y lógicamente Sirius tenia el dinero para lograrlo, como pudo ser tan ciego como no vio las señales.

Harry nota que Remus esta en shock cuando Tonks también exclama "NO, NO , NO PUEDE SER" Harry sonríe tristemente, y dice "al fin entendieron, Dumbledore en cualquier momento podía haber logrado que interrogaran a Sirius en si lo hizo con Snape, por que no hacerlo simple si lo hacia perdía a su arma si volvía Voldemort en si estoy seguro que contaba que volviera, como simple el eventualmente tuvo que revisar la casa de mis padres, además el puso el hechizo que nos oculto, estoy seguro que había mas hechizos con el solo propósito de saber que pasaba, ah y de seguro saben que hay una profecía"

Al escuchar que Harry menciona la profecía lo único que pudieron hacer es afirmar que si con la cabeza "bien yo se la profecía, se que dice y al fin acepte que es verdad pero me niego a seguir el juego como quieren Voldemort y Dumbledore, demonios me niego a seguir siendo la imagen que ha creado Dumbledore, ya que he visto que solo soy una herramienta para el, demonios estoy seguro que espera que Voldemort y yo nos matemos uno al otro para poder tomar la gloria al ser el único que salio de la pelea, auque solo viera la pelea si no hay mas testigos podría decir que hice el mayor sacrificio, y tubo que matarnos a los dos"

Cuando Harry menciona eso Remus y Tonks solo afirman de nuevo mientras piensan que todo lo que ha dicho Harry es verdad, en si como pudieron estar tan ciegos claro que es verdad, Dumbledore solo es diferente a Voldemort por una razón, el no cree en matar pero los dos están jugando ajedrez con sabe cuantas vidas y no les importa nada.

Remus decide hablar entonces "Harry cuentas conmigo para lo que estés planeando, conocí muy bien a tus padres y dudo que después de averiguar todo esto no estés pensando hacer algo".

Harry se ríe y le dice a Remus "bien, muy bien me conoces Remus, si he planeado algo para causarle problemas al anciano, y me gustaría que ambos se unieran a mi ya que necesitare muchos aliados los mas que pueda reunir ya que mi tarea no será sencilla, quizás sea una figura importante para el mundo mágico, pero si Dumbledore y el ministro se unieran en mi contra me pasaría lo mismo que le paso Grindlewald y me marcarían como enemigo, por el momento quiero encargarme de Voldemort, mas adelante es posible que use mi posición para arreglar las cosas pero por el momento me moveré muy sigilosamente y si cuento con su ayuda será mas fácil, así que me dicen ¿puedo contar con su apoyo, están dispuestos a ser mis aliados o ¿tengo que hacerlos olvidar?".

Remus y Tonks se miran pensando que contestarle, jamás habían visto a Harry tan decidido a algo pero saben que habla en serio así que piensan que es mejor contestarle….


	10. Capitulo 10: La decisión

Capitulo 10: **_La decisión_**

Dumbledore regreso rápidamente al cuartel de la orden del fénix a hablar con Severus, para saber los planes que tenia Voldemort, lo que le informo no le gusto ya que Voldemort estaba muy molesto por el ataque que fue frustrado por un desconocido, lo que mas le molestaba es que hubiera un hechicero muy poderoso sin tenerlo bajo su control.

Mientras Harry, espera la respuesta de Remus y Tonks, la cual es "bien Harry, creo que los dos pensamos igual, estamos contigo para mi eres como mi propio cachorro, en si siempre haz sido así desde que naciste, eres prácticamente de mi manada, ya casi no tengo a nadie de ella pero estaré contigo todo el camino, elijas el que elijas".

Harry mira con gusto a Remus, y voltea a ver a Tonks a ver que dirá a lo que contesta "bien Harry como te dije para mi eres como mi hermano menor, aunque seas el ahijado de Sirius, aunque fueras su hijo, para mi siempre haz sido el hermano menor que nunca tuve y para mi la familia siempre ha sido lo mas importante, en si por eso me uní a la orden del fénix para garantizar que mi familia, futura tenga un futuro".

Harry sonríe y gracias a sus habilidades, sabe que están siendo totalmente sinceros, así que rápidamente llama a Griphook, y le dice "bien Griphook, necesito que abras una cuenta de gastos para mis amigos, con 10 millones de galeones para cada uno, si ocupan comprar algo que sea mas caro, que te contacten a ti, bien Tonks necesito muchas cosas pero por el momento, necesito que consigan libros o toda la información, que puedas sobre rituales que sirvan para evitar la muerte, quiero saber que rituales ha realizado Voldemort, Remus ya que tienes mas conocimiento del mundo muggle, necesito que investigues si hay manera de usar aparatos muggles, como computadoras y otras cosas en lugares con mucha magia, leí algo sobre el tema pero no lo comprendo todo, pero con un poco de investigación supongo que podremos usar algunas cosas que usan los muggles para ayudarnos en esta batalla, necesitaremos organizar mucha información , y sobretodo necesitamos una manera de comunicarnos entre nosotros rápidamente, incluso cuando no hay una chimenea cercas para eso".

Harry piensa unos momentos mientras Remus y Tonks apuntan lo que les ha pedido y cuando terminan Harry continua "bien Remus hablaste de los ancianos de las tribus de hombres lobos, necesitare que contactes al que conozcas mejor y le entregues una carta que escribiré para ti, eso será un poco mas adelante en esa carta te nombro como mi representante ante ellos, si Dumbledore te pregunta sobre ese viaje puedes decirle que te llamaron para preguntarte algo sobre la orden o cualquier cosa así para que piense que todo esta en orden, Tonks también necesito que veas quien mas se podría unir a nuestra causa, que piense como nosotros por el momento son los únicos favores que necesito que hagan".

Entonces regresa Griphook y les entrega a Remus y Tonks una llave a cada uno de sus bóvedas una bolsa sin fondo, y una chequera y tarjeta de debito , ambas para compras en el mundo mágico y muggle, y se pone a sus ordenes si necesitan algo, están tan impresionados por la rapidez que cumplieron las peticiones de Harry, que intentan decir algo pero Harry los silencia rápidamente diciéndoles "ni piensen decirme que no aceptan el dinero ese dinero es para ganar esta guerra, ese dinero es para que también puedan vivir un poco mas fácil , estamos en guerra no sabemos que puede pasar, y debemos disfrutar la vida que demonios".

Remus y Tonks se sorprenden por escuchar lo que les dice pero la verdad están de acuerdo, además todo lo que les esta pidiendo será costoso, pero Harry parece no importarle que costo tendrá, cuando Remus se da cuenta de eso le dice a Harry, "pero Harry lo que pides aparte de ser ilegal será sumamente costoso, demonios terminaremos vaciando las bóvedas, y es posible que nos haga falta dinero".

Harry sonríe y le dice "Remus, no te preocupes del dinero esto es el inicio, quiero que compren, si necesitan mas dinero solo pidan hablar con Griphook el tiene autorización de darles mas capital si lo necesitan creerme Remus, dinero es el ultimo de mis problemas", entonces se voltea con Griphook y le dice "Griphook ¿han terminado de contar mi capital en las bóvedas Potter y Black?".

Griphook entiende que quiere que Remus y Tonks sean sus aliados pero no esta listo para revelar toda la verdad, demonios tienen varias semanas contando y aun no terminan con las bóvedas mas grande pero si han terminado con las cuentas que todos conocen que el es el dueño así que rápidamente chasquea los dedos y saca una carpeta de cuero y la abre para leer y le contesta a Harry "bien Harry, hasta este momento tenemos solo contado el dinero, aun nos falta el avaluó de joyas y artículos mágicos, artículos varios y propiedades lo que nos tomara algo mas de tiempo pero en capital tienes un valor aproximado de 35 billones de galeones".

Al escuchar eso Remus y Tonks solo pueden abrir la boca intentando decir algo, pero fallan miserablemente están demasiado impresionados, el primero en recuperar la habilidad de hablar "Harry sabia que tu padre y Sirius venían de familias muy ricas pero jamás espere eso, esa cantidad de dinero es increíble"

Harry sonríe y le dice a Remus muy tranquilamente "si es una gran cantidad pero solo es eso, dinero lo daría todo de vuelta para que regresara Sirius o mis padres o terminar esta tonta guerra, pero como no es posible usare ese dinero para ayudarnos en esta guerra, también pensaba en usarla para mejorar el mundo mágico, y sabiendo lo que intento Grindlewald pienso que es lo mas inteligente que se ha intentando imagina si tuviéramos siempre los consejos de los centauros, o imagina un vampiro podría pasar años en giratiempo buscando la solución a algo y no afectaría su tiempo de vida, incluso imagina si lográramos un entendimiento con los seres mágicos del bosque prohibido, tendríamos total seguridad de que si un alumno entra al bosque no será dañado, demonios incluso podríamos obtener ingredientes muy raros para pociones , piensa eso nadie conoce mejor el bosque , que quien vive en el"

Tonks aprovecha y dice "bueno Harry quizá sea bueno usar a Dung para esas compras"

Harry rápidamente le contesta "no Dung es totalmente fiel a Dumbledore, si intentamos eso de inmediato le avisara que estamos haciendo terminando de inmediato con nuestro proyecto, no Tonks te pedí que compraras los libros por que tus habilidades nos serán muy útiles, puedes comprar lo que sea sin ser identificada, siempre podrías ser una persona diferente y sobretodo puedes hasta intentar algunas variantes para que te consigan las cosas, no, no estoy sugiriendo que los seduzcas para conseguir las cosas, simplemente si no quieren intentar conseguirte algo , vuelve un rato después como otra persona y pide lo mismo, eso lograra que vean que pueden lograr una pequeña subasta al mejor precio, entiende no me importa cuanto cueste lo que necesitamos es conseguir las cosas, es importante si sabemos como evito la muerte estamos mucho mas cercas en saber como eliminarlo definitivamente, incluso podríamos eliminarlo sin tener que enfrentarnos contra todos, como dice el dicho muggle "mata a la cabeza, y el resto muere" es solo lógico entiendan por el momento estamos en una gran desventaja, en este momento somos muy pocos y ellos son muchos".

Ni Remus ni Tonks pueden discutir esa lógica así que tienen que ser sumamente cuidadosos en todo lo que hagan, ya que tendrán mucho trabajo por delante y sobretodo tienen que cuidarse de Dumbledore, Voldemort y el ministerio pero si hacen las cosas con calma todo saldrá muy bien.

Harry entonces mira a sus nuevos aliados y gracias al conocimiento que tiene de su abuelo decide probar un hechizo, pero como no quiere que ni Tonks ni Remus sepan que hechizo esta usando prefiere usarlo silenciosamente murmura unas palabras con su mano extendida, y después de un pequeño destello de luz, en su mano tiene dos bellos anillos, los cuales se los pasa a cada uno y al ver su cara de confusión por los anillos Harry decide explicar.

"Bien esos anillos les permitirán ponerse en contacto conmigo, es un pequeño truco que aprendí recientemente, son muy útiles el único problema de usarlos es que usan las reservas mágicas de uno así que usarlos constantemente resulta muy cansado, casi como si estuvieran lanzando hechizos continuamente, son invisibles para todos menos para nosotros así que no tienen que preocuparse por el anciano, ni por Moody no podrán verlos básicamente se convierten en parte de sus dedos, por eso son tan sencillos, por el momento solo puedo hacer que se comuniquen unos con otros, aun no me sale bien ese hechizo".

Mientras Harry comenta eso Remus no puede creerlo, siempre ha sabido que Harry es muy bueno como casi todos le han dicho, su padre era muy bueno para transfigurar y su madre era muy buena para encantamientos, este anillo es una combinación de las dos cosas, Tonks esta muy contenta no tendrá que pasar por muchos problemas para contactar tanto a Harry como a Remus, esta ultima parte le alegra mas, esto significa que quizás pueda convencer a cierto lobo que le ponga mas atención.

En ese momento ambos miembros de la orden del fénix sienten que collar que usan para saber de una junta se pone a vibrar y un poco caliente, lo que significa que hay una junta de emergencia en el cuartel general, así que rápidamente le dice Remus a Harry "Harry el anciano esta llamando a una junta de emergencia en cuarteles generales, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber aun pero creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento, tenemos que ir si no despertaremos sospechas, quisiera pedirte que te quedes aquí o regresarte a Privet Drive, pero ahora entiendo que no harás ninguna de las dos así que por favor ten cuidado, Cachorro".

Rápidamente Tonks y Remus salen del banco y se dirigen al punto de aparición del cajellon Diagon, mientras Harry decide que es tiempo de dar una pequeña vuelta en el callejón después de todo quiere hacer enojar un poco mas al anciano y no volver rápido a Privet Drive definitivamente lo lograra.

Rápidamente se despide de Lord Gold y acomoda su capucha para no ser reconocido, también se asegura de traer en su lugar las armas, mientras verifica sus armas Harry piensa _"demonios tengo que agradecerle al armero definitivamente fue un gran consejo el tomar las fundas que hacen invisibles a las armas, son tan cómodas que incluso yo a veces olvido que están allí"._

Mientras Voldemort estaba muy molesto por el fracaso de sus tropas, decide darle una lección al mundo mágico y también al misterioso hechicero que frustro sus planes, gracias a los espías que tiene en el ministerio sabe exactamente lo que paso, así que ahora enviara una gran tropa de mortifagos y destruirá definitivamente el callejón Diagon, para castigar a los tontos que se atreven a desafiarlo.

Mientras Harry se alejaba de Gringotts, y empezó a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas, llego a una pequeña tienda con un pequeño letrero, que le llamo mucho la atención y decide entrar a mirar, dentro de la tienda que se ve muy sencilla encuentra a un anciano se ve mucho mas anciano que Dumbledore, pero a diferencia de el se le ve alegre de ver a Harry en la tienda, y sin dejar que Harry diga nada el anciano solo dice "bienvenido joven Lord Grindlewald".

Harry se sorprende ya que nadie debe saber eso aun, así que intenta negar todo pero el anciano nota su incomodidad y le dice "no se preocupe joven lord de aquí no saldrá esa información, vera se quien es a pesar de que use esa capucha , como vera mi lord soy ciego así que conmigo los hechizos de ocultamiento son inútiles, pero durante este tiempo aprendí a leer las auras así que no importa mucho si se ocultan, la aura mágica no cambia así que puedo reconocerlo , así mismo supe desde que paso la primera vez por el callejón, que usted era el descendiente de mi Lord Grindlewald, pero no podía decirle nada, se sorprendería saber que tan cercas lo vigila el tonto de Dumbledore y no quería que supiera de quien es heredero, si me revelaba corría mucho riesgo mi joven lord, si le revelaba quien era usted, Dumbledore lo usaría como una arma y quizás cuando termine con el uso que tiene pensado, lo destruiría, y mi joven lord hay un gran futuro para usted".

En ese momento Grindlewald decide salir del anillo, saliendo como una sombra haciendo que el anciano se ponga de rodillas cuando siente la segunda presencia, a lo que Grindlewald le dice rápidamente "amigo mío, no hace falta que pongas de rodillas, si soy yo Xavier Grindlewald, estoy cuidando a mi nieto quizás no en forma física pero con consejos y mis conocimientos y sobretodo ayudándolo a que nadie lo vuelva a controlar".

Con esas palabras el anciano se levanta pero esta con lagrimas en los ojos de alegría "amigo mío, cuanto tiempo pensé que jamás volvería a oír tu voz me gustaría verte pero como ves una maldición perdida me pego en el rostro causándome ceguera permanente ningún hechicero ha podido retirarlo, aunque la verdad no importa aprendí a ver mas allá sin usar mis ojos".

Grindlewald sonríe "si amigo mío ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me da gusto saber que aun conservas esta pequeña tienda, no cabe duda que siempre has tenido un sentido del humor muy especial, teniendo esta tienda cuando no necesitas trabajar mucho menos estar haciendo esto".

El anciano se ríe y le contesta "vamos amigo tienes que admitir que tu jamás estarías también solo leyendo o sin hacer algo somos personas de acción, se que esta tienda no es sumamente popular, y como bien dijiste no hay muchos clientes que vengan pero es la mejor manera para mi de sentirme útil, además sabes que mi nieta hace poco vino a vivir conmigo, debe tener la misma edad de tu nieto es mas es posible que la conozca".

Cuando los dos viejos amigos hicieron ese comentario, Harry pensó en quien posiblemente seria la nieta de este anciano, para esto como se llamaba este anciano rápidamente Harry les dijo "bueno es posible que hasta la conozca pero como no se su nombre en verdad es difícil saber si conozco a su nieta"

Con ese comentario los dos amigos se ríen fuertemente y comenta el anciano desconocido hasta este momento "si, si es verdad no me he presentado pero fue la felicidad de sentir la presencia de un gran amigo, demonios no había estado tan feliz en muchos años, mi nombre es Gregory Zabini, mi nieta es Blaise Zabini, esta en tu mismo año tengo entendido".

Harry se sorprende un poco, todos los comentarios que ha escuchado de Zabini, es que su familia siempre ha permanecido neutral aunque este en la casa de Slytherin, pero un momento según recuerda Harry, Zabini vivía con sus padres _(N/A: se que están pensando que Blaise es hombre según los libros pero siempre me ha gustado mas el personaje como mujer digamos una purasangre que en realidad no cree toda esa basura de hacer menos a los que no son purasangre, la Blaise que intentare poner en esta historia es una verdadera Slytherin, en cierto sentido la veo a ella como la líder de los Slytherin que no apoyan a Voldemort, cosa que no se ve muy bien para el buen Draco, y por si no lo saben detesto el personaje de Draco Malfoy), _según la opinión de Harry Blaise es muy hermosa aunque no ha hablado con ella pero ella jamás se ha burlado de el en ninguna forma así que solo faltaría conocerla mas.

Mientras Harry piensa eso parece que su abuelo y Gregory saben que esta pensando por que se puede ver prácticamente la sonrisa en ambos, entonces de repente Grindlewald regresa al anillo de Harry y entra una hermosa muchacha de 16 años, cabello negro, rostro ligeramente ovalado, nariz pequeña y respingona, con unos hermosos ojos azules, y con una gran figura entra a la tienda.

Harry no puede evitar quedarse viendo por unos segundos a la hermosa muchacha, entonces ella dice "abuelo que haces ya es hora de comer", entonces mira a Harry que desde que su abuelo y Gregory han estado hablando tenia la capucha bajada así que Blaise lo mira y le gusta lo que ve pero no puede evitar sentir que ya conoce a este muchacho.

Gregory nota que ambos se gustan así que aprovecha la situación para que se conozcan mas, y de inmediato dice "disculpa Blaise, es que llego el nieto de un antiguo conocido mío y bueno estábamos platicando de las travesuras de ambos" entonces finge pensar por unos momentos y dice "Harry muchacho quédate a comer con nosotros para poder platicar un poco mas".

Cuando su abuelo dice Harry, Blaise no puede creer lo que escucha el único Harry que puede pensar es Harry Potter, así que rápidamente dice "¿Harry¿Harry Potter?", Harry solo sonríe por que lo identifico rápidamente aunque no puede creer lo que ve así que le contesta "si Blaise, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero por los diarios de mi abuelo me entere de esta tienda y como no conozco mucho de mi familia decidí preguntarle a tu abuelo, pero viendo que estas aquí me gustaría conocerte mas, si esta bien para ti".

Cuando Harry dice esas palabras Blaise se sonroja, demonios no es nada como lo que dicen los otros en su casa, y demonios de nuevo no se ve nada como la ultima vez que lo vio definitivamente ella también quiere conocerlo mas y no puede evitar seguirlo viendo sin poder contestar, Harry logra escuchar la risa de su abuelo en su cabeza, y se da cuenta de que prácticamente los dos ancianos están jugando a los casamenteros, cosa que en realidad no le molesta a Harry, pero no conoce a Blaise lo suficiente para emocionarse mucho, pero no le cabe duda que intentara conocer mas a Blaise.

Con esos pensamientos empiezan una comida muy sabrosa, para sorpresa de Harry, Blaise resulta ser una gran cocinera y una gran ama de casa, la casa de Gregory resulta ser todo el edificio donde esta la tienda así que la tienda es la parte mas pequeña, pero para sorpresa de Harry la casa esta sumamente cuidada, pero no es lo que esperaría de una familia de sangre pura como los Zabinis, definitivamente tiene que conocer mas a esta familia por varios motivos principalmente, por que el abuelo de Blaise conoce al suyo, y por que jamás se había fijado en Blaise pero en este momento no puede dejar de verla, terminando la comida Harry piensa que no había pasado nunca tan buen tiempo fuera de Hogwarts.

Gregory siente como Harry y su nieta se divierten y están platicando como si se conocieran de años, cuando la verdad es que se presentaron hace muy poco tiempo cosa que alegra mucho a Gregory, si todo hubiera salido de otra manera quizás ellos dos serian amigos desde el inicio de la escuela o viendo que el siempre si familia y la familia de Grindlewald siempre han sido amigos, bueno quizás los muchachos llegarían a ser algo mas que amigos, pero Gregory piensa y Grindlewald concuerda con el, definitivamente hacen una gran pareja.

Mientras Blaise aprovecha para conocer mas a Harry, ya que no es nada de lo que dicen en la escuela sobretodo del idiota de Malfoy y su pequeña pandilla de mini-mortifagos, de haber sabido eso desde hace años hubiera sido amiga de el, aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le recuerda que quizás puedan ser algo mas pero todo esta en el futuro.

* * *

**Notas del autor: hola a todos tengo un rato sin estar en contacto con ustedes, pero hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos los que leen la historia por favor leeanla de neuvo encontre un error , basicamente el capitulo 5 era el 6 asi que agrege el que faltaba y les puse un capitulo nuevo para compensar los problemas quienes no puedan ver el cambio por favor borren el cache de su explorador y intentelo de nuevo, denme un poco de tiempo y volvere a poner en su lugar todos los reviews, por el momemtno no tienen ninguno ademas que estoy agregando una nueva historia en si 2 una que sera de un solo capitulo solo son cosas que se me ocurrieron y otra que si la pienso hacer algo larga espero sus opiniones y criticas muchos saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Drk.Rikimaru**


	11. Capitulo 11: La segunda Batalla

Capitulo 11: **_La segunda Batalla_**

Gregory no interrumpe a los muchachos ya que es lo mas feliz que ha sentido a su nieta desde los eventos que la llevaron a vivir con el, triste y enojado recuerda todo lo paso, cuando su nieta llego acompañada de Aurores siendo la única sobreviviente de el ataque a la casa de sus padres, lo que es raro Voldemort nunca ataca a las familias de sangre pura, al menos que se asocien con Dumbledore, o hagan algo que contradigan sus planes, cuando se entera que Malfoy exigió que Blaise se casara con el estupido de su hijo, y lógicamente los padres de Blaise se negaron, de alguna manera logro que Voldemort apoyara la idea ya que uniría dos de las fortunas mas grandes del mundo mágico a su favor, lo que no contaba es que los padres de Blaise siempre han sido neutrales, pero jamás aceptarían forzar a Blaise a un matrimonio por interés, así que al negarse a las amenazas y exigencias los mortifagos atacaron para secuestrar a Blaise y obligarla a casarse con Draco Malfoy, lo que no contaron es que mientras Blaise y su padre evitaron el ataque, su madre llamo a los Aurores, pero por desgracia alcanzaron a matar a los padres de Blaise, por fortuna lograron llegar antes de que la secuestraran , así que como Gregory es el único familiar vivo que quedaba de la familia de inmediato la llevaron con el y lógicamente el la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En ese momento Blaise esta llorando en el hombro de Harry al parecer mientras Gregory recordaba lo que paso Blaise le contaba a Harry la misma historia , pero raramente Blaise no había llorado ninguna vez desde que la trajeron los Aurores, y en este momento parece estar dejando salir todo lo que sentía, esto cada vez le gusta mas a Gregory, Harry ayudara mucho mas a Blaise de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado si la ayuda a aceptar y a recordar a sus padres con amor, podrá seguir viviendo no que últimamente Blaise no hacia mas que estar callada y con la mirada perdida, si es verdad de cuando en cuando podía hablar con su el pero nunca a este nivel, lo que hace que Gregory sonría y deje solos a los muchachos.

En cuanto sale Gregory del comedor, y ya que Harry este bastante distraído no nota que Grindlewald sale del anillo y va tras Gregory es buena ocasión para seguir la platica, Gregory ve a la sombra de su amigo, y le dice "parece que el ritual que hiciste para proteger a tu familia sin importar el tiempo que pasara solo el hecho que te necesitaran mas, funciono viejo amigo eres casi como predijo que serias aquel investigador que creo el ritual, nunca me dijiste su nombre pero definitivamente funciona perfectamente".

Grindlewald sonríe, y le contesta "bueno que esperabas que dejara que el idiota de Dumbledore se saliera con la suya recuerda que siempre fue sumamente manipulador", y si bien hizo todo lo posible para evitar que manipulara a su hija, bueno al final logro hacerlo con su esposo y logro que se ocultaran, por eso jamás pudo acercarse a ellos, pero el ritual logro que cuando su nieto lo necesitara mas lo llamo a el.

Gregory le dice "entonces por eso estas ayudando a tu nieto, por que te necesita mas que nunca" Grindlewald contesta no amigo "siempre desde que murieron sus padres me ha necesitado, pero Dumbledore puso un hechizo en el, evitando que sus poderes se desarrollaran mas de lo que el permitiera, fue lo primero que fue eliminado cuando tuve oportunidad".

Gregory mira a Grindlewald y le dice "hechizo de que hablas nadie mas que la familia debe poner esos hechizos, solo si el poder de un bebe es muy violento se usan y de inmediato se remueven cuando tienen 11 años o pueden causar daños a la magia del niño", Grindlewald piensa por unos momentos y le contesta "no se exactamente cual hechizo, pero es un bloqueo de poder evitar que el poder del niño sobrepase cierto nivel, tengo una idea por que lo puso por que lo puso Dumbledore, conozco bien su firma mágica".

Gregory se pone pálido, y le dice "¿no creerás que se los ha puesto a todos los estudiantes que llegan a el?", Grindlewald piensa por unos segundos "es totalmente posible, de que otra manera explicas que no desee salir de Hogwarts, para evitar que las siguientes generaciones se vuelvan mas poderosos que el, y según el evitar que salgan mas señores oscuros".

Gregory no puede evitar reír y le dice "pero no ha hecho un gran trabajo digo el mismo le llevo su carta a Riddle, el mismo sabia que el abrió la cámara hace tantos años, y el mismo lo vio cuando mato a su esposa poco después de que "te derroto", como es posible que no lo matara a la primera oportunidad pero según tengo entendido varias veces intento razonar con el, ya no tanto cuando mato a su esposa, lo único que logro Riddle con eso es que Dumbledore creara la orden del fénix, pero si me preguntas a mi solo lo hizo para que mas hechiceros lo sigan ciegamente, digo como es Dumbledore el mayor hechicero del lado del bien, no puede estar equivocado jamás, y eso es lo que esta haciendo que se pierda esta guerra, demonios esta guerra estaba siendo perdida hasta que tu nieto de un año hizo que perdiera su cuerpo, como son tan ciegos para no ver que siempre ha podido destruir a Riddle cuando el quisiera, bueno no quizá ahora pero si tenia el poder de hacerlo hace 30 o 40 años, ahora ya no es casi humano y eso esta haciendo que gane mas poder".

Grindlewald pone una expresión seria y le contesta a su amigo "no se como sabes tanto de el supuesto lord, supongo que sigues con tu red de espías, siempre fuiste el mejor consiguiendo información, así que por eso mantienes la tienda que mejor lugar para que te dejen información, sabes mi nieto es el único que puede eliminar a Riddle, ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces, quiero pedirte un favor mi amigo, mi hermano quiero que lo ayudes lo mas que puedas esta llegando el momento que tendré que volver a las sombras he usado mucho poder ayudándolo, entrenándolo quitando los bloqueos, dándole todo mi conocimiento en hechizos, debo volver y descansar no se cuanto tiempo estaré sin poder cuidarlo pero por favor, te pido este favor cuídalo y aconséjalo necesita alguien sabio para que pueda sobrevivir, su destino es muy importante para y solo confió en ti después de todo eres básicamente como mi hermano quizás si todo hubiera sido diferente alguno de nuestros hijos se hubieran casado entre ellos, o nuestros nietos".

Gregory se ríe, "amigo al menos no soy el único que noto que hay una gran atracción entre nuestros nietos, pero si tienes razón amigo en si es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, cuidar a tu nieto, definitivamente quiero ver a donde lleva esto y tengo una gran idea del destino de este muchacho, aunque no sabia que era tu nieto recuerdo haber sentido una aura como la tuya en una jovencita hace unos 20 años que paso con un grupo de muchachos, supongo que ella era la madre de el joven Harry y por lo tanto tu hija verdad, amigo"

Grindlewald solo mueve la cabeza negando y le contesta "a veces olvido lo preceptivo que eres, un detalle y unes todas las pistas por eso eres el mas adecuado para ayudar a mi nieto necesitara toda tu red de espías, tus contactos y todo lo posible, amigo crees que seria mucho pedirte ¿que se quede aquí con ustedes?".

Gregory sonríe y le dice "¿estas loco amigo? Quizás estoy ciego pero si la mitad de las cosas que me han contado de la casa de esos muggles lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacarlo de allí, aquí tengo suficiente espacio y definitivamente lo quiero cercas de Blaise, viste como esta alegre, viste como se esta desahogando con el, digo tiene prácticamente todo en común con el, nadie mas podría decirle como llevar la perdida de su familia, nadie mas ni yo había logrado que Blaise me dijera como se siente y míralos por lo que puedo entender que le dice la esta consolando y ella lo esta escuchando, yo aun no puedo mencionar a sus padres sin que se ponga a llorar y mira le esta contando todo".

Grindlewald le dice "si amigo tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente, yo podré estar unas horas mas pero tendré que dejarlo y prefiero pensar que esta contigo seguro, claro si haz notado el puede cuidarse solo pero, no le cae mal estar acompañado no me lo dice pero se que el desea contacto con mas personas, Dumbledore lo tiene encerrado y no lo deja salir, tenemos que hacerlo ahora".

Gregory se acerca al par y nota que Blaise se quedo dormida en el sillón mientras Harry la consolaba, al sentir eso llama Harry con señas y cuidadosamente se levanta y hace que lo acompañe al otro cuarto donde ha estado platicando con su abuelo.

Rápidamente Grindlewald, le dice "Harry mi muchacho, esta llegando el tiempo que te tendré que dejar por un tiempo, he usado mucha energía para enseñarte para darte mi conocimiento, no, no desapareceré" Grindlewald le contesta al ver la cara que pone cuando escucha eso "escúchame bien Harry tengo que descansar y quiero que te quedes aquí con Gregory, el tiene toda mi confianza fuimos amigos desde muy niños, y toda nuestra vida fuimos amigos, casi hermanos así que no hay otra persona que le pediría eso, además ayudas mucho a Blaise con su perdida y eso es muy bueno también , recuerda que necesitaras quien te cuide la espalda y por lo que hemos visto Ron y Hermione no están por el momento adecuados para esa responsabilidad".

Harry comprende lo que dice su abuelo y le dice "si abuelo si tu me lo pides me quedare aquí con el, confiare en el como confió en ti, si quieres en este momento viajare por las sombras y traeré todo sin que se den cuenta y volveré aquí".

Grindlewald sonríe y le dice "si mi muchacho eso quiero yo descansare, y en cuanto tenga de vuelta mi energía volveré, quiero que sigas con tus practicas, conociendo a Gregory tendrá aquí un lugar donde puedas entrenar, y quiero que ayudes lo mas que puedas a Blaise, quiero que la revises como te enseñe por los bloqueos y quiero que te prepares para el regreso a Hogwarts".

Harry sonríe y viaja por las sombras rápidamente hasta su cuarto en Privet Drive, y rápidamente guarda todo lo que tiene fuera de su baúl, verifica que Xavier este en el terrario del baúl y verifica rápidamente no dejar nada, dejando la habitación para no volver.

Lo que no sabe Harry es que mientras el termina afuera de Privet Drive, esta un grupo de mortifagos esperando la señal de su maestro, sus ordenes acabar completamente con el numero 4 de Privet Drive, sin dar tiempo a nadie para escapar.

Harry termina de arreglar sus cosas y rápidamente vuelve a viajar por las sombras sin que las protecciones ni ningún hechizo se de cuenta que entro y salio de Privet Drive, regresando a casa de Gregory, cuando ya esta acomodado en un cuarto cercano al de Blaise por si en algún momento lo necesita.

Entonces Voldemort lanza ataques simultáneos al callejón Diagon, Londres muggle y unos minutos después a Privet Drive, el ataque a Londres muggle, es una distracción así que es el primero, el ataque al callejón Diagon, es venganza por ese tonto que decidió desafiarlo, y el ataque a Privet Drive es para de una ves por todas eliminar al mocoso de Potter y poder conquistar el mundo tranquilamente.

Cuando comienza el ataque a Londres muggle la orden del fénix de inmediato se moviliza para detenerlo una lastima que la batalla es para eso, evitar que el tonto de Dumbledore salve a Potter, entonces empieza el ataque en callejón Diagon.

Harry platica con Gregory, cuando siente una explosión, en el callejón de inmediato, Harry le dice a Gregory que cuide a Blaise, y el ira a ver que pasa en el callejón, Gregory le dice que sea cuidadoso y va evitar que Blaise vea que Harry salio.

Harry vio que el ataque al callejón era muy grande incluso para el con todo su entrenamiento podría contra el, viendo que nadie lo miraba uso su viaje de sombras al techo de un edificio cercano y empezó un ritual que le enseño su abuelo para llamar a golems, el golem era una estatua animada capaz de pelear con cierta inteligencia, el había estado usando estos para entrenar así que se hizo bastante capaz en animarlos al grado que se convertían en rivales geniales, y como aquí la desventaja era contra números mayores llamo casi a 100 golems les dio sus ordenes básicas y de autonomía, les agrego la opción de reconstruirse a si mismos, no podrían ser destruidos sin que el quisiera esa opción le encantaba ya que podía pelear varias horas con ellos sin que repitieran nunca su forma de atacar.

Ya que termino a los golems, Harry decide verificar sus armas mientras los golems se mueven a los lugares que les indico, Harry checa que su capucha este bien puesta e inicia la batalla.

Desde su ventana Gregory siente donde esta Harry, y siente todo lo que ha hecho y se sorprende Grindlewald, no mintió entreno bien a Harry, quizás es verdad el rumor de la profecía que escucho y quizás es verdad que el es, el que indica la profecía.

Antes que los mortifagos logren hacer daño Harry usando el hechizo Sonorus, aumenta su voz y hace que todos salgan de las calles cuando hace eso, todos los mortifagos se voltean a atacarlo, pero en ese momento se encuentran rodeados por los golems y entonces empieza la batalla, para su sorpresa en el grupo del ataque, esta nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Inmediatamente ya que es un presumido intenta acabar al hechicero que tanto escucho que acabo con el otro ataque y empieza un duelo mientras los golems están acabando sistemáticamente con los mortifagos, sin saber eso el ataque de Privet Drive inicia y como no esta Harry allí es un éxito, logran que las protecciones caigan y hacen explotar la casa que tanto odia Harry.

Mientras Dumbledore siente la caída de las protecciones en Privet y de inmediato le dice a la orden, pero por el momento no pueden irse resulta que el ataque es perfecto para mantener a la orden lejos del cajellon y de Privet ya que fue muy bien planeando, en ese momento se siente una explosión mágica muy grande y Dumbledore de inmediato sabe que en ese momento Privet Drive no existe mas.

Mientras en el callejón Diagon la batalla entre Lucius y Harry subía de intensidad para darle crédito a Lucius era un buen duelista le estaba costando un poco de trabajo a Harry ya que al parecer los rumores de su forma de pelear llegaron a Voldemort, ya que Lucius evitaba que lo hiciera atacando a los que miraban el duelo, así que al fin Harry se enojo, y conjuro unas dagas para arrojar uno de los hechizos de su abuelo, en si le enseño a transfigurar y conjurar todo tipo de armas de filo para salir de una situación muy desigual.

Así que en el momento que Lucius se descuido Harry aprovecho para lanzarle un cuchillo en el hombro dándole logrando que de inmediato cambiara el duelo, rápidamente Harry empezó a usar la magia como le enseño su abuelo sin necesidad de palabras, ni varita, magia usando la intención, la cual por el ritual se incremento a un nivel mayor que cualquier humano lograría jamás.

Así que rápidamente Harry lanza un ataque para aturdir a Lucius el cual lo esquiva a pesar del dolor sigue siendo un gran duelista, así que rápidamente le lanza una serie de ataques rápidos maldiciones de romper, rompe huesos, de fuego, a lo que Harry le responde con varios cuchillos y aprovecha para sacar uno de sus revólveres y empieza a usar un revolver y su varita a la vez.

Harry jamás pensó que Lucius le costara tanto trabajo para ser derrotado, pero eso le hace ver que aun le falta para ir contra Voldemort, así que mas centrado empieza la verdadera pelea cuando Lucius le lanza la maldición asesina, Harry ve su oportunidad así que la recibe como la anterior.

Eso hace que Lucius no pueda creer lo que ve así que descuida un momento el momento que aprovecha Harry, así rápido y mortal le dispara a la mano de la varita haciendo que suelte su varita y el simplemente levanta a Lucius con una mano lo cual lo toma totalmente por sorpresa, Harry sabia que se podía mover rápido pero jamás lo había usado en una batalla así que para el también es algo sorprendente.

Cuando los motifagos ven que el desconocido tiene a Lucius totalmente dominado, atacan al extraño, Harry siente el ataque y al voltearse y esquivar Lucius termina muerto por los ataques de sus propios compañeros.

Mientras esta cubriéndose Harry mira todo el campo de batalla aunque los golems son muy buenos guerreros no están evitando la destrucción y por lo tanto algunos civiles han resultado heridos o muertos, así que decide probar algo que en realidad no esta muy entusiasmado por hacer.

Rápidamente empieza a acumular sombras en sus manos y toda el área donde el esta se cubre de sombras, las sombras lo cubren de pies a cabeza en si no importa que estén en la calle la luz del sol no puede atravesar esas sombras entonces se expande de donde esta Harry y empiezan a formarse varias figuras de las sombras y poco a poco empiezan a tener una figura definida así rápidamente se forman.

Mientras a lo lejos Moody no puede creer sus ojos, para su mala suerte ese día le toco llevar su ojo a reparación cuando empezó el ataque su pierna de palo se rompió, así que por primera vez en años solo puede observar lo que esta pasando, no sabe quien es el encapuchado pero hay algo que hace que reconozca o sienta un aire de que ya vio antes a esta persona.

Cuando es rodeado de las sombras, cuando empiezan a formarse figuras de las sombras Moody por primera ves en muchos años siente miedo siente mucho miedo, al recordar donde ha visto esa técnica la vio cuando era muy joven en una batalla donde el ministerio destruyo a muchas criaturas oscuras, entonces fue muy curioso y se acerco a donde estaban masacrando a las criaturas, entonces vio como llego un hechicero vestido completamente en ropas oscuras y hizo la misma técnica, no es tanto el problema por la técnica el problema fue lo que salio de esa técnica.

El solo recordarlo hace que Moody tiemble intenta buscar su varita pero el miedo lo hace solo buscarla y no encontrarla esta completamente paralizado mientras ve lo que pasa.

Al fin Harry termina de hacer el ritual para llamar al guerrero de mas bajo nivel del que se le permite llamar a su servicio, gracias al ritual de hermandad que realizo llamo a 20 guerreros lo cual no dejaba de atemorizante.

Moody no puede creerlo solo ha visto en toda su vida ha visto solo una vez esa técnica, esta seguro que nadie en todo el mundo sabe como hacerla no hay libros que tengan ese hechizo, es algo que jamás olvido, siempre mantuvo sus ojos abiertos parte por curiosidad por esa técnica pero nunca mas la volvió a ver, hasta que Dumbledore le dijo que solo una persona en el mundo podía hacer esa técnica Grindlewald, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mejor cuando Grindlewald fue derrotado.

Entonces quien es este desconocido, puede realizar algo que solo Grindlewald podía realizar eso le hace temer un poco mas, Dumbledore le aseguro Grindlewald murió en la batalla, incluso así cuando el castillo exploto no había forma de que sobreviviera.

Para sorpresa de los mortifagos los golems desaparecen y en su lugar aparecen alrededor de 20 seres que nadie puede identificar al menos no totalmente, pero todos están de acuerdo en algo están en grandes problemas cuando ven que ningún hechizo funciona contra ellos, y en menos de 10 minutos la batalla termina hay algunos daños al callejón pero ningún mortifago salio vivo, y eso que era un grupo bastante grande casi 100 enemigos de los cuales ninguno regresaría con Voldemort.

* * *

**Notas del autor**: Hola a todos aqui les dejo de regalo otro capitulo, y tambien queiro saber quienes estan dispuestos a ayudarme a manejar una comonudad ya que no tengo tiempo para estar tdo el tiempo en linea nesecito 4 personas que me den una mano, buscando nombres de hechizos y qiza platicar para inventar nuevos aparatos magicos para inclurirlso en las historias, todo lo que contribuyan seran reconocidas en las notas del autor o se podran ver si nesecitan ayuda con algo se puede ver, tambien para ver si alguien de ustedes es bueno para dibujar y que haga algunos dibujos de las escenas que mas les guste de la historia, y otras cosas que agregaremos en la comunidad, y ya tengo listos 8 capitulos en formato pdf para que lo puedan leer con calma si les gusta la idea opinen, los reviews seran contestados para el proximo capitulo, por el momento gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios como les dije la vez pasada si los estoy leyendo pero como no tengo internet en casa tengo que acomodar todo aqui y como el cyber cobra bueno se imagina, espero verlos pronto , y espero que les guste el capitulo. 

Saludos

**Drk.Rikimaru**

Pd: para los que han preguntado en la espada si soy chico o chica les digo soy chico :-P Rikimaru es un personaje en un juego de ps2 tenchu :-P un ninja :-P por si se lo preguntaban :-P


	12. Capitulo 12:Harry Vs Dumbledore

Capitulo 12: **_Harry VS Dumbledore_**

_**Advertencia:  
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter**_

Harry no podía creerlo la batalla termino relativamente fácil, pero es mejor no confiarse no siempre podrá llamar refuerzos además si lo hace mucho Voldemort eventualmente podría encontrar una manera de ponerlos en contra de el, así que es mejor que se concentre en volverse mas fuerte pero por el momento es mejor desaparecer todo lo que llamo, desaparecer su firma mágica y regresar a ver a Blaise _(¿y eso de donde salio?)._

Viendo que toda esta en orden rápidamente regresa a la casa de Gregory, para no ser seguido usa su viaje de sombras.

Mientras Moody al fin pudo salir de su asombro y al fin reacciona sacando un espejo mágico con el cual se comunican los miembros de la orden, llama a Dumbledore y le dice que venga de inmediato.

La batalla en Londres causo muchos daños pero gracias a la orden no hay mas que heridos entre los muggles, cuando esta apunto de aparecerse en Privet Drive, cuando Moody desesperado le habla por su espejo mágico, al ver a Alastor tan nervioso decide que debe verlo de inmediato.

Al llegar Dumbledore no puede creerlo en todos los años que ha conocido a Moody, jamás lo había visto que algo lo hiciera perder el control como lo esta viendo, muy entretenido ve como Moody intenta decirle lo que vio pero algo entretenido por el hecho que jamás había visto a Alastor tartamudear.

Mientras Harry regresa a la casa de Gregory, el cual es recibido por una nerviosa Blaise, no tiene idea por que estaba tan preocupada por el, pero sabe que por alguna razón el ha hecho una tontería y se puso en peligro.

Al fin Moody pudo explicar todo lo que vio a Dumbledore el cual no puede creer lo que le esta contando en primera hace muchos años desde la ultima batalla contra Grindlewald donde siempre una parte del supo, Grindlewald nunca peleo a toda su fuerza en si en este momento las palabras de Grindlewald las recuerda como si se las acabara de decir.

"_Dumbledore no seas tonto, no intento dominar el mundo eso ya ha sido muy intentado solo deseo que formemos un mejor ministerio de magia, el actual no es justo con todos los seres mágicos aparte están promoviendo mucho el odio a los que no son de sangre pura, debes recordar los estudios que te mostré si se sigue ese camino en 10 generaciones los sangre pura no tendrán magia"._

Dumbledore se siente cansado pero recuerda que esa técnica solo la puede usar Grindlewald pero el esta seguro que murió ya que el mismo se aseguro y no tenia familia hasta donde sus espías sabían, así que el desconocido lo esta preocupando bastante.

Volviendo a la casa de Gregory, Harry esta algo confundido como Blaise lo regaña por no saber donde estaba, claro que tenia una idea de donde estaba ya que se entero por la radio de lo que estaba pasando en el callejón, Harry en lugar de resistirse se pone a consolar a Blaise, mientras Gregory siente como Harry y Blaise se acercan mas uno al otro.

Después de hablar y calmar a Moody, Dumbledore va rápidamente a revisar Privet Drive para encontrar que esta bastante dañado pero no encuentra nada en el cuarto de Harry, no hay nada, ni en las tablas sueltas debajo de la cama, es simplemente como que jamás estuvo allí, así que rápidamente Dumbledore se dirige a los cuarteles de la orden del fénix para saber que pasa.

En cuanto llega de inmediato llama a una junta total de la orden del fénix para buscar a Harry, en el callejón Diagon ya que sus instrumentos dicen que esta en el callejón.

Harry al fin logro que Blaise se calmara y sobretodo aceptara que no podía dejar que pasara eso ya que eventualmente llegarían allí y no quería que le pasara algo, sobretodo cuando ella recordó que ella básicamente escapo de los mortifagos, y el no dejaría que algo le pasara, al recordar esa discusión Blaise no podía dejar de sentir una gran alegría por que Harry se porto tan protector con ella.

Gregory se siente feliz al ver que Blaise esta mejorando, cada día que pasa con Harry ella mejora, el mira como Blaise esta leyendo un libro pero no puede evitar notar que Blaise esta tarareando una tonada muy alegre, y aparte de rato en rato Blaise levanta la vista del libro y mira a Harry y se sonroja, aunque ellos crean que no ve el puede sentir muchas cosas pero cuando sus sentidos le dicen cuando el corazón de Blaise late mas rápido, lo que le da mucho mas gusto es que cuando Harry mira a Blaise también el corazón de el late mas rápido, cosa que le dice a Gregory que obviamente el muchacho esta enamorándose de su nieta.

También le da mucho gusto a Gregory que en la semana desde la batalla Harry se nota mucho mas confiado, no ha salido mucho de la casa pero esto le ha servido para conocer al muchacho, y no puede creer lo parecido que son Harry y Xavier, Gregory lo conoció desde la escuela así que puede hacer esa comparación muy fácilmente, viendo bien los dos son apasionados en sus metas, los dos odian ser engañados, y sobretodo los dos son lideres naturales, con mucha afinidad con los seres mágicos, ya que rápidamente logran el respeto de los seres mágicos, por ejemplo los goblins, esta bien que con la gran fortuna de su familia, los goblins harían casi cualquier cosa por oro, pero Xavier se gano a los goblins que lo siguieron rápidamente sin necesidad de pagarles, y sobretodo le juraron lealtad sin pedirle mas lo que el ofreció.

Además que puede sentir el poder que tiene este muchacho, cuando lo vio practicar no podía creer su velocidad o poder, claro que en el sótano de la casa de Gregory están varios hechizos que protegen contra la detección de magia de menores así que Blaise puede practicar con Harry, lo que le sorprende mas es como le ha ayudado a Blaise, al principio ella era algo insegura, pero confiaba mucho en Harry ya que recordaba los rumores del grupo que creo para desafiar los decretos del ministerio.

Cuando Gregory escucho esa historia no podía creerlo ni Xavier en su juventud fue tan atrevido contra el ministerio pero al parecer gracias a la sangre de su padre Harry era la combinación perfecta de la audacia y la inteligencia y sin mencionar que con el carisma que tenia era un líder natural, aparte antes del entrenamiento con su abuelo, ya Harry tenia una gran habilidad para los duelos, el entrenamiento con su abuelo lo convirtieron en un excelente duelista, y claro agregando el uso de armas encantadas era mucho mas letal.

Mientras la orden del fénix buscaba a Harry, Dumbledore estaba tan desesperado por tener de vuelta en su control a Harry que incluso el estaba buscándolo en el callejón, y para la mala suerte de Harry, Dumbledore fue el que lo encontró después de buscarlo varios días en el callejón, lo encontró cuando faltaban unos días para su cumpleaños.

Harry estaba muy tranquilo en el callejón, ya que es su turno de cocinar la cena, aunque últimamente ha sido siempre su turno de cocinar ya que ni Gregory ni Blaise cocinan muy bien, bueno al menos Blaise usa como pretexto el "aprender a cocinar" para estar con el, pero Gregory logra un gigantesco desastre cuando se mete a la cocina, así que Harry siempre esta cocinando, no tiene problema con eso ya que es una pequeña manera de pagar la generosidad de Gregory de dejarlo quedarse en su casa.

Mientras Harry esta comprando varias cosas para la cena de esta noche no nota que Dumbledore se le acerca y le dice "Harry Potter, donde has estado todo este tiempo, al menos no estabas en Privet Drive cuando fue destruida, Harry tienes que ser fuerte tus tíos y primo están muertos, y es parte tu culpa muchachito, ya que te fuiste de Privet Drive y sellaste su destino al dejarlos sin protección".

Harry escucha que Privet Drive esta destruido y que sus parientes están muertos, pero realmente no le importa en lo mas mínimo, lo que le molesta increíblemente es que volvió a repetir lo mismo, espera un momento de el este emocionalmente débil para guiarlo en la dirección que el quería sin ningún problema.

Sin decir nada, solo mira a Dumbledore de una manera que haría que Voldemort estuviera orgulloso, lo toma del brazo lo jala hacia a Gringotts y sin decir nada solo le pide a Griphook una oficina donde pueda hablar en privado con Dumbledore.

Dumbledore esta impresionado, los goblins sin dudar le prestaron una oficina a Harry es mas hasta respeto le tienen y sobretodo, Harry los trata como sus iguales.

Ya dentro de la oficina, Harry mira a Dumbledore y le dice o mejor dicho le grita "ESCUCHEME BIEN DIRECTOR DUMBLEDORE, A MI NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA EL DESTINO DE MIS "PARIENTES", NI ME IMPORTA QUE PIENSE QUE FUE MI CULPA QUE MURIERAN, EN EL MEJOR DE LOS CASOS ESTO ES SU CULPA, POR QUE NO PENSÓ QUE VOLDEMORT PODRÍA PASAR TRANQUILAMENTE ATRAVEZ DE LAS PROTECCIONES, ADEMÁS NO SON NADA ESPECTACULARES DESDE QUE LLEGUE ESTE VERANO HE PODIDO VERLAS Y LA VERDAD TIENEN MAS AGUJEROS QUE NADA, ASÍ QUE EL QUE ULTIMAMENTE TIENE LA CULPA ES USTED QUE NO PROTEGIO BIEN LA CASA, ADEMÁS QUE SI NO DECIDO SALIR DE PRIVET DRIVE ESTARÍA MUERTO EN ESTE MOMENTO, ADEMÁS QUE COMO QUERÍAS QUE LE AVISARA SI NO ME HAS REGRESADO A HEDWIG".

Dumbledore esta totalmente asombrado no solo por que Harry le esta "diciendo", por que hasta el mismo tiene que admitir que es verdad las protecciones extras tienen que ser reforzadas cada 2 años y hace casi 10 años que no lo hacia pero no permitirá que ningún peón lo trate de esta manera.

Pero antes que pueda decir algo Dumbledore, Harry lo mira y casi parece que escucho lo que pensó Harry vuelve a gritarle a Dumbledore "NO CREA QUE NO SE LO QUE ESTA INTENTANDO, ASÍ QUE SE LO DIRÉ POR EL ANTIGUO RESPETO QUE LE TENIA, PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO LE TENGO NINGUNO POR QUE NO SE LO HA GANADO Y POR LO VISTO NO LO HARA JAMÁS, CON ESA ACTITUD, MUY BUENA TÉCNICA ESPERAR A UN MOMENTO DONDE ESTAS DÉBIL EMOCIONALMENTE Y LUEGO LO GUIAS POR LA NARIZ, SIN OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERSE PERO ESO SE ACABA ¡AHORA!".

Dumbledore esta totalmente asombrado por la actitud de Harry pero antes que pueda hacer algo Harry se levanta abre la puerta y hace una seña a un Goblin que esta afuera esperando, al hacer esto el Goblin empieza a dar varias ordenes en su lenguaje y de inmediato 2 guardias entran acompañados de Griphook, que trae un gran portafolio de cuero y se sienta en una silla y en el escritorio abre el portafolio y saca una carpeta de papeles y se la entrega a Harry el cual sonríe de una manera maliciosa.

Harry mira a Dumbledore y le dice "no creerás que no me enteraría que ha estado usando el dinero de mis padres para mantener tus gustos y a tu pequeña banda de "defensores" de la luz, no pensaste que cuando los goblins me dijeron de la herencia de Sirius, me preguntarían por los retiros que he hecho de mis bóvedas y sobretodo por los artículos se han sacado, pensaste que jamás pediría una investigación, por que no sabia cuanto dinero me dejaron mis padres, mucho menos sabia si eran ricos o no, todo lo manipulaste de tal manera que podías quedarte con una de las fortunas mas grandes del mundo mágico, para seguir siendo el defensor de la luz, pero te equivocaste, Sirius sospecho de ti, Sirius hizo preguntas y arreglos gracias a que lo encerraste en una casa que odiaba, hizo todo esto y cuando vine, cuando me fugue de tu llamada protección los goblins me informaron de todo".

Dumbledore esta totalmente pálido, si la mitad de lo que ha dicho Harry lo tiene en sus manos y no podría hacer nada en ese momento intento levantarse e irse pero en ese momento los guardias armados lo detienen.

Harry mira a Dumbledore y le dice "no, no, te iras", toma la carpeta de documentos y se la da a Dumbledore lo mira como un predador mira a su presa y le dice "ni te molestes en destruirlos, hay muchas copias, pero aquí esta todo en tu contra y incluso contra algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, ah y sobretodo si uno solo de estos papeles son vistos por el publico, bueno creo que no tendrás que preocuparte mucho por mi o por Voldemort, si no por lo que te hará el ministerio".

Dumbledore no puede creer lo frió y cruel que suena en ese momento el muchacho, pero no entiende por que el cambio, no puede ser que se entera de todos sus planes los ha hecho con mucho cuidado para que un simple pero importante peón se le esta revelando totalmente y sobretodo lo tiene agarrado de tal manera que si intenta algo contra el lo destruirá sin ningún problema en esta situación, no importara todo lo que ha hecho, pero como puede ser que lo juzguen por eso si lo ha hecho por el mayor bien, por el bienestar de todos.

Entonces Dumbledore suspira y le dice a Harry "bien por lo visto tienes todo cubierto, entonces supongo que tienes algunas peticiones que hacerme, o algunas demandas por que no entiendo si en verdad tienes todo esto que te esta impidiendo que lleves todo esto al ministerio o a la prensa, no entiendo que ganas con esto, si he hecho todo esto es por el bien de todos, no pensaras que es barato combatir a Voldemort".

Harry se ríe de lo que esta diciendo y sobretodo por que en verdad piensa que lo hace por el bien de todos, y que no importa hacer unos pequeños delitos, lo que le causa gracia, ya que en verdad se esta creyendo lo que dicen la gente de el, ya que básicamente lo ven como la reencarnación de Merlín, quizás por eso le gusta tanto la imagen, con esa enorme barba.

Entonces negando con la cabeza simplemente le dice "no puedo creer que pienses eso, no puedes creer que puedes decidir las cosas así solo por que la gente piense que eres una reencarnación de Merlín, no, no lo eres no eres todo poderoso, ni lo sabes todo, no puedes empezar a creer lo que la gente dice de ti, si lo haces no eres mejor que Voldemort, ya solo te falta creer que es mejor para el mundo que tu gobernándolo y entonces intentaras destruir todo, claro que no dudo que si yo acabara con Voldemort, intentarías mandarme a la cárcel o incluso acabar conmigo para ser tu el héroe".

Dumbledore se queda mucho mas frió de lo que ya esta ya que no puede creer que pudo suponer su plan a futuro si no morían en la batalla uno contra otro, no, no este día es el peor que ha tenido Dumbledore en su larga vida, y el sarcasmo que demuestra el muchacho es increíble, pero tiene que admitir que lo tiene totalmente agarrado por la barba y no puede hacer nada, si intenta ir contra el, toda la popularidad que tiene el lo acabaría, después de todo el es "el niño que vivió", realmente lo tiene donde el quiere y nunca en su larga vida ha estado en esa posición, lo que mas detesta es no tener la situación en total control, pero quizás pueda usar esta situación para su ventaja que Harry acabe con Voldemort, incluso que mejore el ministerio y luego podrá hacer su movimiento contra el, después de todo no es la primera vez que hace parecer que el muchacho se esta volviendo oscuro.

Dumbledore mira a Harry, y nota que en sus ojos no hay ninguna compasión casi como si tuviera algo contra el, o alguien logro que el muchacho se volviera oscuro, pero no es el momento de arreglar eso tiene que aceptar que ya no tiene control del muchacho y planear con tiempo como manejar de nuevo al muchacho.

Harry nota que Dumbledore sabe que ya no puede hacer nada contra el, pero no le gusta que al parecer el anciano quiere manipular todo nuevamente sutilmente, por el momento lo dejara tiene enemigos con mas prioridad por el momento, así que por ahora dejara que el anciano planee y intente lo que quería pero les dejara algunas instrucciones a los goblins.

* * *

Notas del autor: hola a todos debo decirles que no he podido responder sus reviews por que eh esado muy ocupado, tengo un serio problema con la historia de la espada elemental les explicare todo si checan los mi perfil alli esta toda la informacion, otra vez mil gracias a todos los que estan dejando sus comentarios aqui les dejo un regalo un capitulo de el heredero y 2 capitulos de mi nueva historia espero que lo disfruten :-P

Pd. ah y en el perfil pueden ver la direccion del grupo de yahoo para que dejen su opiniones y comentarios poco a poco la organizare por desgracia no tengo tiempo ahorita


End file.
